La Novia Muerta
by hobbits1.49
Summary: Un extraño secreto ocultan los chicos de Konoha. ¿Sasuke Peligroso?... Podra Sakura, la chica nueva del pueblo, descubrir lo que esconde. ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí estamos de vuelta con un nuevo fic, debemos decir que ni la historia ni los personajes nos pertenecen, esta historia fue tomada de un libro llamado "La Novia Muerta" y los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Capitulo 1**

**La primera vez que vi a Sasuke Uchiha, me aterroricé.**

**Desde el momento en que le distinguí desde mi bicicleta, pese a los rayos de sol que me cegaban, hubiera debido darme cuenta de que era mejor mantenerme alejada de él. Me estaba acercando a algo peligroso y terrorífico.**

**Creo que en ese mismo momento supe que Sasuke me metería en líos. Pero una persona no siempre hace caso de su intuición, no siempre se guía por el sentido común, o al menos yo no lo hice.**

**Así que en un santiamén Sasuke me atrapó, me envolvió con su tristeza y me atrajo con su secreto: un enigma que se inició con un asesinato.**

**Todo comenzó en un bonito y caluroso día de finales de abril. Tomé prestada la bicicleta de mi hermano Kyo y salí a dar un paseo. Quería explorar Konoha, nuestro nuevo hogar.**

**La bicicleta de Kyo era un cacharro: una BMX pesada y lenta, con el asiento demasiado alto para mí. (¿Os podéis creer que soy más baja que mi hermano pequeño? ¡Qué rabia!) Me robaron la bicicleta de veintiuna marchas justo antes de mudarnos, así que no me quedaba otra elección.**

**Tengo dieciséis años y carné de conducir. Pero en coche no se puede explorar. Me chifla montar en bicicleta. Me encanta sentir el viento en la cara y los pedales bajo las zapatillas deportivas, esa sensación de control, el modo en que las piernas se me cansan y me late el corazón: me encanta la sensación de absoluta libertad. En un coche es imposible experimentar todo eso. Papá prometió que me compraría una bicicleta nueva en cuanto la compañía de seguros pagara por la que me robaron. Aunque yo no quería esperar tanto tiempo, mi padre no estaba de humor para discusiones.**

**Papá y mamá todavía estaban abriendo cajas. A ese paso no acabarían hasta las próximas Navidades. Parece mentira todo lo que una familia como la nuestra puede llegar a almacenar. Uno sólo cae en la cuenta cuando ha de mudarse a otro pueblo.**

**Bueno, el caso es que saqué la bici de Kyo y me fui a dar una vuelta. Soy una enana, tendría que haber bajado el sillín, pero me moría de impaciencia por salir y explorar Konoha.**

**Me había puesto unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y una camiseta sin mangas azul eléctrico. Era el primer día realmente caluroso de la primavera y los rayos del sol de la tarde pegaban con fuerza. Tenía la espalda achicharrada. Me acababa de lavar el pelo; lo tengo rosa (sí, rosa, un color peculiar), largo y liso, y lo llevaba recogido con una cinta blanca. Ya se secaría con el sol.**

**Se percibía un leve perfume en el aire. Al final de mi calle habían florecido los altos arbustos de cornejo. Era una sensación fascinante e irreal, como pasear bajo majestuosos arcos blancos. Más hermoso que la vida misma, pensé. Cuando voy en bicicleta me vienen a la cabeza ideas como ésta.**

**No tardé mucho en explorar Konoha. Es muy pequeño. La escuela universitaria donde papá y mamá empezarán a dar clases el próximo semestre está en un extremo del pueblo. Más allá hay unas calles tranquilas y sombreadas por hileras de árboles vetustos, alineados frente a unas pequeñas y hermosas viviendas.**

**Las casas grandes y lujosas están en las afueras, en la otra parte del pueblo, cerca de las cascadas. En el centro hay un pequeño barrio de tiendas, donde casi todos los edificios son de dos pisos. También hay un cine con dos salas, un banco, una oficina de correos y poca cosa más. El centro comercial más cercano está pasado dos pueblos.**

**Pedaleé despacio por delante de los establecimientos. Para ser un sábado por la tarde, no había mucha gente en las calles. Supuse que casi todos estarían en casa, aprovechando el tiempo primaveral para arreglar sus jardines y patios.**

**Una vieja furgoneta me adelantó ruidosamente. Tenía las ventanillas bajadas y un montón de chicos y chicas escuchaban en su interior una canción antigua de Def Leppard a todo volumen. A su paso, dos ancianas tomadas del brazo que iban a cruzar la calle fruncieron el ceño y movieron la cabeza dando signos de desaprobación.**

**Me llamó la atención una tienda de bicicletas situada en la esquina. Bajé de la bici de Kyo y me acerqué al mostrador. Apoyé la nariz contra el cristal, intentando ver lo que había en el interior. Tenían una amplia gama de ofertas, así que decidí volver en otro momento para mirarlas con más detalle.**

**Volví a subir a la bici de Kyo y me deslicé hasta la calle, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. «Habré visto ya todo el pueblo?», me pregunté.**

**Pues sí, ya lo había visto todo.**

**Di la vuelta a la manzana de nuevo y me dirigí hacia las famosas cascadas, pues todavía no las había visto. La señora Pratte, la agente inmobiliaria que nos había vendido la casa, no paraba de decir entusiasmada que eran muy bonitas y espectaculares, así que me reservé la mejor parte del recorrido para el final.**

**La señora Pratte había descrito las cascadas como unas cortinas blancas y vaporosas que caían de lo alto de un barranco escarpado hacia un caudaloso río.**

**Tenía mucha gracia para describir las cosas, una cualidad que posiblemente resulta muy útil para una agente inmobiliaria. Dijo que eran tan hermosas como las Cataratas del Niágara, pese a ser mucho más pequeñas, claro está. Desde el extremo superior de las cascadas se podían avistar tres pueblos.**

**Seguí pedaleando hasta pasar de largo el área comercial y no tardé en llegar al barrio elegante de Konoha.**

**Las casas eran enormes, algunas parecían mansiones. La mayoría tenían varios jardineros cuidando las plantas, arrancando las malas hierbas y quitando las hojas secas.**

**Me asusté un poco cuando un pastor alemán echó a correr hacia mí gruñendo. Su dueño le gritaba que volviera, pero el perro no le hizo ningún caso. Empecé a pedalear con todas mis fuerzas, levantándome del sillín para conseguir más velocidad. Gracias a Dios el perro se cansó después de perseguirme más de media manzana y se contentó con detenerse y ladrar, advirtiéndome que me mantuviera alejada.**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Me doy por aludida! - le grité, sin dejar de darle al pedal, por supuesto.**

**Los bosques se vislumbraban tras las grandes casas. Los árboles estaban en su mayoría sin hojas, aunque ya empezaban a apuntar en las ramas los primeros brotes de la primavera. Una ardilla trepó precipitadamente a un árbol, asustada por mi silenciosa intrusión.**

**Encontré el camino para bicis del que me había hablado la señora Pratte. El sendero sinuoso que discurría entre los árboles se hacía cada vez más empinado a medida que se internaba en el denso bosque. Al cabo de unos diez minutos llegué a la cima. Me sentí orgullosa al comprobar que no me faltaba el aliento. Para mí es muy importante estar en buena forma, ése es uno de los motivos por los que me gusta más la bici que el coche.**

**Seguí pedaleando hasta dejar el bosque a mi derecha. A la izquierda quedaba el borde del barranco, una caída vertical hasta las rocas negras del fondo.**

**Reduje la velocidad porque no había ningún tipo de protección. En algunos lugares el camino de tierra era muy tortuoso y estaba tan sólo a unos treinta centímetros del precipicio.**

**Oí el ruido de las cascadas antes de llegar a vislumbrarlas: un suave murmullo que aumentaba en intensidad a medida que me aproximaba. Después de una curva en el sendero, aparecieron justo en frente de mí.**

**Ante mis ojos se extendía un espectáculo impresionante. El agua blanca caía centelleando como si estuviera hecha de un millón de diamantes, salpicando y formando una niebla blanca y resplandeciente. Abajo se veían las aguas marrones del ancho río fluyendo entre las verdes riberas. También se divisaba el pueblo, como en miniatura. Detrás de él se veía otro, y a lo lejos otro más, difuminado entre la niebla.**

**Reduje la velocidad hasta detenerme. El camino se acababa de repente al pie de unas altas rocas de granito gris.**

**Me protegí los ojos de la luz del sol, y entonces lo vi. Era un chico. Llevaba unos tejanos y una camiseta blanca, y estaba justo al borde de la cascada.**

**Se me cortó la respiración y agarré el manillar con fuerza. No esperaba que hubiera alguien allí.**

**Él no se había percatado de mi presencia. Estaba mirando hacia abajo, a las abruptas rocas negras al pie de la cascada. **

**Tenía el pelo azabache despeinado, pero yo no disponía de mucho tiempo para pensar en su aspecto. Mientras el chico seguía mirando hacia abajo, avanzó un paso. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer.**

**-¡No lo hagas! - grité para que me oyera entre el rugido de las cataratas -. ¡No saltes! ¡No saltes, por favor!**

**Shan!**

**Hasta aquí el primer capi! Muy pronto subiremos el resto… esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado!! ^^ **

**Sayo! **


	2. Chapter 2

2

El chico soltó un grito y dio un paso atrás, asustado por mis chillidos. Salté al suelo y corrí hacia él, mientras la bici golpeaba ruidosamente las rocas, a mis espaldas.

-¡Eh! -me llamó. La expresión de su rostro pasó de la sorpresa a la confusión. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos, se apartó del borde del barranco y se dirigió hacia mí.

Era alto y muy atractivo, incluso tenía patillas. A pesar del sol, su piel era y tenía un hoyuelo en el mentón.

Fijó en mí sus increíbles ojos negros. Me imagino que yo también debí de mirarle un buen rato, pues de otro modo no me explico cómo pude ver su cara con tanta claridad.

-Te había confundido con otra persona -me dijo gritando para que pudiera oírle con el estruendo que producían las cascadas. Sonrió. Una sonrisa torcida pero realmente bonita.

Creo que en aquel mismo instante me enamoré de él. No lo sé..., no estoy segura..., es difícil de explicar. Me sentía avergonzada por haber gritado de aquel modo.

-Pensaba que ibas a... -empecé a decir, pero no quise acabar la frase.

Él seguía sonriendo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la camiseta amarilla agitada por el viento.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo siento... Estabas, estabas al borde de las cataratas y creí que...

Siempre que estoy muy nerviosa me pongo a tartamudear.

Él empezó a reír. Tenía una risa preciosa. Inclinaba la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y entrecerraba sus maravillosos ojos negros.

-¿Te creías que iba a saltar? -preguntó, poniéndose serio. Sentía el ardor de sus ojos en los míos mientras me escudriñaba.

Asentí y me puse roja. Me tiré de la coleta; todavía tenía el pelo húmedo.

-Estaba esperando a alguien -dijo-. Pero parece que no va a venir.

-Nu... nunca había venido aquí -tartamudeé, bajando los ojos. Me sentía incómoda allí arriba. Normalmente no me dan miedo las alturas, pero estábamos tan arriba... Además el precipicio era muy vertical y abrupto, y las rocas allá abajo se veían demasiado puntiagudas.

-¿Vas al instituto de Konoha? -me preguntó.

-A partir del lunes. Acabamos de mudarnos aquí. Soy Sakura Haruno -respondí con poca naturalidad, ladeando la cabeza. Siempre me da mucha vergüenza este tipo de presentaciones, no sé por qué.

-Yo soy Sasuke Uchia -dijo él. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y me estrechó la mía. Todo fue muy formal. Hizo una mueca.

Me encantaba el hoyuelo que tenía en el mentón, y también el modo en que su pelo se despeinaba por el viento.

Hubiera debido de advertir la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos negros, el miedo, el terror. Pero no vi nada, claro.

Tendría que haberle preguntado qué hacía al borde del barranco. Por qué miraba tan intensamente hacia abajo, donde las aguas turbulentas rompían contra las rocas. Pero no lo hice, como era de esperar. En vez de eso le dije:

-Es impresionante estar aquí arriba -un comentario bastante insulso, pero al menos había conseguido hacerlo sin tartamudear.

-Pues sí -contestó rascándose la patilla derecha.

-El pueblo es muy aburrido -continué-. Quiero decir que no está mal, pero no tiene nada de particular. No me hubiera imaginado que iba a encontrar algo así -dije señalando las cascadas.

La mirada de Sasuke apuntaba hacia el bosque que había detrás de mí.

-Bueno, es que he dejado la bicicleta ahí detrás -dijo-. Espérame aquí, voy a buscarla.

-¿Te gusta ir en bici? -le pregunté mientras pasaba de largo.

-Sí, mucho -respondió sin detenerse. Desapareció detrás de las rocas de granito.

Crucé los brazos, encogiéndome de hombros por el frío y miré fijamente al pueblo que había justo debajo. Aunque el sol de la tarde aún estaba alto en el cielo, hacía un poco de frío allí arriba.

«Qué sitio más maravilloso», pensé. Sabía que acudiría a ese lugar a menudo con mi bicicleta. De repente se me ocurrió que tal vez pedalearía junto a Sasuke. Tenía el tonto presentimiento de que estábamos predestinados a conocernos ahí. Como en una de esas películas románticas en blanco y negro.

«A lo mejor le pido que me acompañe a dar un paseo en bici el fin de semana que viene», pensé.

Le miré mientras se acercaba, llevando de la mano una resplandeciente bicicleta negra de carreras.

«No. Seguro que tiene novia -pensé, hundiéndome en la miseria-. Es demasiado atractivo como para no tenerla. Además ha dicho que estaba esperando a alguien.»

Apoyó su bicicleta en una de las grandes rocas y se dirigió hacia mí con largas y lentas zancadas.

-Así que... ¿acabas de trasladarte aquí? -preguntó, retirando de mis cabellos una larga brizna de hierba.

-Sí. Mis padres van a dar clases en la escuela universitaria.

-Es una extraña época del año para mudarse -comentó, mirando hacia las cascadas por encima de mi hombro.

-Dímelo a mí -refunfuñé-. Tener que cambiar de instituto y toda la historia. ¡Es horrible!

Me observó con detenimiento.

-¿Estás en el último curso?

-En el penúltimo -puntualicé.

-¿Has conocido a alguien? Me refiero a otros chicos.

-Sólo a ti -dije riendo.

Él también se echó a reír, aunque con moderación.

-Entonces supongo que debería enseñarte los alrededores, ¿no? -dijo con una repentina timidez.

«Tendría que salir por la televisión -pensé-. ¡Es guapísimo!»

-Podría guiarte en una excursión por Konoha -se ofreció, haciendo un gesto hacia su bicicleta-. En un par de minutos lo veremos todo -bromeó.

-Bueno, creo que ya he hecho la excursión -contesté, e inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo dicho. «¿Por qué he dicho eso? -me reproché a mí misma-. Me ofrece pasear en bici conmigo y yo lo rechazo. ¡Qué tonta soy!»

Notaba como me volvía a sonrojar.

Sasuke me miró fijamente.

-Te presentaré a algunos chicos y chicas del instituto -propuso.

-¡Estupendo! -exclamé contenta-. Quiero decir... -volvió la mirada hacia el bosque, como si hubiera visto algo.

-Tengo un amigo -empezó a decir-. Es mi mejor amigo. Bueno, es un idiota total, pero es mi mejor amigo. En realidad está un poco loco. Te gustará.

-¡Es estupendo! -volví a exclamar tartamudeando de nuevo. ¿No tendría la intención de que saliera con su amigo?

-Se llama Naruto -continuó Sasuke, con la mirada todavía fija en el bosque. -Naruto Uzumaki. -Rió con disimulo, como si acabara de recordar algo divertido sobre su amigo-. Sus padres tienen que trabajar cada viernes por la noche -siguió -, así que siempre aprovechamos para reunirnos unos cuantos en su casa y hacemos una especie de fiesta.

-¡Estupendo! -exclamé.

¿Por qué no se me ocurriría algo más original?, me recriminé. ¡Cuántas veces podía repetir una persona la palabra «estupendo» en una conversación! Debe pensar que soy una idiota redomada.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo el viernes por la noche? A casa de Naruto, me refiero. -Sus ojos negros parecieron iluminarse mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Te refieres a una cita?

«Tranquilízate, Sakura -me dije-. ¡Como si nunca hubieras tenido una cita! »

-Sí -contestó Sasuke con una mueca-. Una cita.

-Desde luego -dije-. ¡Estupendo!

Había vuelto a decir estupendo.

-Estupendo -repitió él en voz baja. Dio una patada a la tierra del suelo y miró a las cascadas.- Me tengo que ir

-Yo también -añadí.

El sol se puso tras una gran nube blanca. Empezaba a refrescar, y las sombras se alargaban en el suelo.

Fuimos a buscar las bicicletas. Me sentía realmente bien. Hacía tan sólo tres días que había llegado a Konoha, y el primer chico al que conocía, guapísimo por cierto, me pedía que saliera con él. «No está mal para empezar -pensé-. No está nada mal.»

Sasuke agarró su bicicleta por el manillar y se acercó a mí, llevándola de la mano. Nos encaminamos hacia el sitio donde yo había dejado la mía, al otro lado de las rocas.

Me sorprendió que la bicicleta estuviera de pie, apoyada contra una roca. Recordaba que la había dejado caer al suelo cuando eché a correr hacia Sasuke, creyendo que iba a saltar.

«Qué raro», pensé, e inmediatamente solté un grito sofocado.

-¡Vaya!

Me arrodillé para examinarla.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa aquí? -grité. El corazón me latía a toda velocidad. Alguien había rajado las ruedas hasta dejarlas hechas jirones.

Aquí está el 2° cap.. bueno esperamos que les halla gustado. Dejen reviews y gracias para los que ya los han dejado.

Que estén bien

Sayo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 **

**Perdón por la demora, pero hubieron ciertos problemas con el computador donde estaba el fanfic .**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten el cap y dejen sus reviews ^^!**

* * *

3

- No me lo puedo creer - dije entre dientes.

Pasé una mano por encima de una de las ruedas destrozadas. Un trozo de neumático me cayó en la mano.

- Quién... - No pude acabar la frase. Se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

Me quedé agachada, mirando con incredulidad las ruedas de la bici de mi hermano, totalmente destrozadas. Sasuke estaba a mis espaldas, proyectando su sombra sobre mí.

- No lo entiendo –dijo con voz tranquila- . Aquí no hay nadie.

Levanté la vista hacia él. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si buscara a alguien en el bosque. Seguí el recorrido de su mirada. Casi todos los árboles estaban sin hojas, así es que hubiera resultado fácil detectar a alguien que intentara huir. Allí no había nadie. De repente sentí un estremecimiento de frío por todo el cuerpo.

- Kyo me va a matar - susurré, poniéndome de pie.

- ¿Quién es Kyo? - preguntó Sasuke, que todavía seguía escudriñando el bosque.

- Mi hermano pequeño. Esta bicicleta es suya.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- Te acompañaré a tu casa caminando - dijo sombríamente, sin mirarme a los ojos.

- No hace falta - dije- . Puedo...

- No. - Agarró el manillar de la bici de Kyo y me ordenó con voz enérgica- : Lleva mi bicicleta. Yo llevaré la tuya a pie. - De pronto pareció que estuviera furioso.

Tomé su bicicleta y empezamos a caminar por el sendero.

- Vaya estupidez - dije- . No entiendo por qué alguien me ha podido hacer una cosa así.

Sasuke no contestó.

- Quiero decir - continué con voz temblorosa- que no comprendo cómo alguien ha podido subir hasta aquí para destrozar la bicicleta de una desconocida...

Sasuke siguió sin decir palabra.

Guardé silencio, intimidada por su expresión furiosa. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¡Después de todo no era su bicicleta!

Había cambiado tan de golpe su estado de humor que me asusté. Seguimos el camino de bajada que se adentraba en el bosque. Todo empezaba a sumirse en las sombras y hacía frío. Era como si se hubiera terminado la primavera y volviese el invierno.

El camino de regreso se me hizo eterno. Me sentía muy incómoda. Quería hablar, decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero Sasuke miraba al suelo, con las mandíbulas apretadas. Observé que le palpitaban con furia las venas de las sienes, así que opté por seguir callada.

No lograba entenderlo. Él se había ofrecido a acompañarme a casa, yo no le obligaba. ¿Estaba enfadado conmigo? Me sentía totalmente confusa. Aquello no tenía sentido.

Finalmente llegamos a la calle principal. El sol apareció de nuevo pero pronto iba a anochecer y hacía frío.

- Vivo a dos cuadras - dije en voz baja,

- Muy bien - respondió con expresión ausente.

Entonces oímos a nuestras espaldas la voz de una joven que llamaba a alguien.

Los dos nos detuvimos y nos dimos la vuelta.

Una chica se aproximó en una fulgurante bicicleta roja.

- ¡Sasuke! - llamó, sonriéndole abiertamente.

Era rubia. Los cabellos lacios le caían como una cascada por los hombros y tenía la piel blanca. Sus ojos, color azul, eran grandes y tenía la nariz fina. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y un polerón azul y blanco del instituto de Konoha, con una K en la parte delantera.

- i Ino! – exclamó Sasuke. Aunque ella le sonreía afectuosamente, él no mostró demasiado entusiasmo al verla.

- Hola - dijo ella sin aliento, apoyando los pies en el suelo. Me echó una ojeada, y enseguida volvió a sonreír a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Hemos tenido problemas con la bici - replicó Sasuke secamente.

Ino soltó una risita tonta.

- Ésta es Sakuea - le dijo Sasuke- Sakura...

- Haruno - añadí- . Sakura Haruno. Y ésta es mi bici.

- Señalé a la bicicleta que Sasuke llevaba a pie. Me pareció que la chica no se había molestado en mirarme.

- ¿De dónde vienes, Ino? - preguntó Sasuke- . ¿De las cascadas?

- Umm... - Se desvaneció la sonrisa de su rostro y se puso roja- . Claro que no. Sólo estaba dando un paseo por ahí. Me he pasado todo el día ayudando a mi madre a arreglar el jardín, así es que quería hacer un poco de ejercicio.

- ¿Has visto a Hinata? - preguntó Sasuke.

- No. Iré a su casa esta noche - contestó Ino- . Para pasar el rato.

- Sakura se acaba de mudar aquí - dijo Sasuke, recordando de pronto que yo aún seguía allí.

- Ah - contestó Ino sin mostrar demasiado interés. Pero luego se dio la vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos y examinándome detenidamente.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu bicicleta? - preguntó.

- Alguien ha rajado los neumáticos - le contesté- . Me parece increíble.

Ino miró fríamente a Sasuke.

- Pues yo sí me lo creo - masculló- . Echó una mirada furtiva a Sasuke, que no supe interpretar.

Se llevaban algo entre manos pero no acertaba a saber de qué se trataba. ¿Acaso era Ino la persona que Sasuke estaba esperando en la cascada? Si lo era, lo lógico hubiera sido que él le preguntara por qué no había acudido. Llegué a la conclusión de que debía de estar esperando a otra persona.

Me pareció que a Sasuke no le caía bien Ino. Ella seguía sonriéndole, pero me resultaba imposible saber lo que ella sentía realmente por él.

- Me tengo que ir - dijo Ino de repente. Jugó nerviosamente con el manillar de la bici y luego se dirigió a mí- . Vigila con Sasuke - dijo apretando los dientes- . Lo digo en serio, Es peligroso, un chico peligroso de verdad.

- Ino... - empezó a protestar Sasuke.

- ¡Más tarde! - lo interrumpió Ino, y se marchó pedaleando con fuerza, desapareciendo rápidamente al girar la esquina.

- Es muy rara - dijo Sasuke- . Ese comentario que ha hecho sobre mí iba en broma. Ino y yo somos viejos amigos, ¿sabes?

Sasuke me miraba intensamente, estudiando cuál había sido mi reacción ante las palabras de Ino.

- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de que lo decía en broma - dije, aunque no estaba muy segura.

De lo que sí estaba segura era de que hablaba seriamente y de que no bromeaba.

¿Me estaba advirtiendo realmente de que me mantuviera alejada de Sasuke? ¿De verdad creía que era muy peligroso? ¡Qué idea más ridícula!

Eché un vistazo disimulado a Sasuke. A mí me parecía un chico totalmente normal, por encima de la media

Miré sus verdes negros y su tez blanca, y de repente me recordó a un animal feroz.

«Esos son peligrosos- pensé- . Bueno, no me importa.»

Al poco rato llegamos a mi casa y nos cambiamos las bicicletas.

- Gracias por acompañarme - le dije.

- De nada. Siento mucho lo de tu bici.

- ¿Quieres entrar un rato?

Hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

- Tengo que ir a casa. Te veré en el instituto el lunes.

- Vale, estupendo - le dije, y enseguida añadí- : Ha sido un placer. - Sonó de lo más falso y estúpido.

Él lo pasó por alto.

- Y no te olvides de lo del viernes por la noche - dijo, subiendo a la bicicleta.

- No me olvidaré. Tengo muchas ganas de ir.

¡Eso no se podía negar!

Le observé mientras se alejaba, pedaleando con rapidez y facilidad gracias a sus largas piernas.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a arrastrar la bici de Kyo hacia la puerta de casa, pero me detuve en seco. ¿Quién había en aquel recodo? Alguien estaba esperando bajo la sombra de un alto seto, subido a una bicicleta. Alguien estaba esperando a Sasuke.

Volví hacia la calle para ver si desde allí podía ver mejor de quién se trataba.

¡Ino!

Le estaba esperando en el recodo. Cuando él se aproximó, Ino salió de su escondrijo bajo la sombra del seto. Hablaron durante unos instantes desde sus bicicletas y luego se alejaron, pedaleando juntos.

«¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? - me pregunté- . ¿Qué está pasando realmente?»

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo...**

**dejen REVIEWS!!! **

**Sayo**


	4. Chapter 4I

**Hola!! ^^**

**volvemos con el 4to capitulo... es un poco largo, asi que lo dividimos en dos partes**

**esperamos q lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews**

* * *

4

Naruto Uzumaki era uno de esos chicos a los que les parece graciosísimo aplastarse latas de Coca- Cola en la frente y eructar ruidosamente.

Tenía una melena desaliñada y parecía no habérsela lavado en un mes. Me fijé en que llevaba un fino pendiente de oro en una oreja. No podía imaginar una expresión de seriedad en su rostro porque daba la impresión de que siempre estaba sonriendo. Le habían salido arrugas alrededor de los ojos de tanto reír.

Naruto era alto y desgarbado y no podía estarse quieto. Se movía de un lado para otro en la pequeña y abarrotada sala de estar de su casa vestido con una camiseta que le quedaba pequeña y unos tejanos desteñidos con grandes agujeros en las rodillas. Sacudía continuamente los hombros y saludaba a la gente con fuertes palmadas, gritando y riendo.

Al principio me costaba creer que Naruto y Sasuke fueran íntimos amigos, pero al cabo de unas horas me di cuenta de que Naruto potenciaba el lado más desenfadado de Sasuke. Cuando estaba con él, Sasuke se relajaba y adoptaba una actitud divertida, desmadrada y ruidosa. Era como si quisiera competir con su amigo.

Yo estaba bastante nerviosa porque era la única persona nueva en aquel sitio, así que me mantuve bastante al margen de las conversaciones y me dediqué a observar a la gente.

Sasuke me había venido a buscar a casa en una flamante furgoneta Volvo de color gris y me llevó a la casa de Naruto para la acostumbrada noche de marcha de los viernes.

Sasuke estaba muy relajado y yo hacía como que también lo estaba, pero tenía un nudo en el estómago y las manos frías como el hielo. Después de todo era nuestra primera cita e íbamos a una fiesta donde él conocía a todo el mundo y yo absolutamente a nadie.

Había pasado más de una hora en mi habitación pensando en qué ropa iba a ponerme. Al final me decidí por una blusa de seda blanca de manga larga y una falda corta negra.

Al entrar por la puerta de la cocina observé que casi todas las chicas iban con pantalones, pero no me importó.

Allí dentro hacía mucho calor, a pesar de que era una noche fría. Había unos veinte chicos y chicas apretujados en la diminuta sala de estar y el estrecho recibidor. La música estaba tan fuerte que vibraban los cristales de las ventanas, y la gente tenía que gritar para hacerse oír en medio de aquel barullo.

Algunas parejas bailaban cerca de la puerta del vestíbulo y un grupo de gente reía y hablaba en el medio de la sala de estar. Dos parejas se besuqueaban en la estrecha escalera que conducía al piso superior; una estaba en el primer escalón, y la otra medio oculta en la oscuridad, un poco más arriba.

La mayoría de la gente bebía refrescos sin alcohol, pero observé que algunos sostenían latas de cerveza en la mano.

Pensé que aunque los padres de Naruto estuvieran trabajando, seguro que sabían lo de las fiestas del viernes por la noche, aunque no sé si sabrían lo de la cerveza.

Sasuke me tomó de la mano distraídamente y me acompañó a la abarrotada sala de estar. Entonces oí claramente entre el ruido de voces y la música que alguien preguntaba:

- ¿Ésa es la nueva novia de Sasuke?

Me di la vuelta pero no conseguí ver de quién se trataba.

Naruto se acercó con fanfarronería, haciendo muecas, y me examinó con expresión burlesca. Sasuke nos presentó, empujando a Naruto medio metro hacia atrás.

- Vigila con este tipo - advirtió Naruto, devolviendo el empujón a Sasuke- . No lo parece, pero es un animal.

Soltó una carcajada. Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue que era la segunda persona que me decía que tuviera cuidado con Sasuke.

- Tú no eres un animal, eres un vegetal - replicó Sasuke.

- Pues tú ni siquiera llegas a vegetal - contestó Naruto- . Tú eres una esponja.

- Si soy una esponja, ¡tú eres la porquería que hay que limpiar con ella! - exclamó Sasuke.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y me dijo algo, pero la música estaba tan fuerte que no lo pude oír.

Naruto vino hacia mí y apoyó su pesado brazo sobre mi hombro.

- No nos hagas caso - dijo acercando su cara a la mía. Le olía el aliento a cerveza- . Los dos somos unos sinvergüenzas.

- ¡Y estamos orgullosos de serio! – añadió Sasuke sonriendo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y recorrió la sala con la mirada.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata? - preguntó a Naruto.

Él se encogió de hombros y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a un chico bajito, a quien se le cayó la bebida en la moqueta. El muchacho ni siquiera se dio la vuelta y siguió hablando con sus compañeros.

- Aquí estoy - anunció una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Al darme la vuelta vi a una chica de estatura media, con el pelo largo, azulado y liso y los labios pintados con brillo. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos azul y una polera blanca.

- Naruto, ¿no puedes bajar un poco la música? - pidió con un tono de voz algo exigente, y pasando de largo por mi lado.

- Claro que no. - Le hizo una mueca burlona.

- Aquí no se puede pensar - gritó ella.

- ¿Y quién quiere pensar? - contestó Naruto.

- A Naruto no le gustan las experiencias nuevas - intervino Sasuke, y entonces se volvió hacia mí- Sakura, ésta es Hinata Hyuga.

- Hola - gritó ella para que yo pudiera oírla- . ¿Estás aquí con él? - señaló a Sasuke y me hizo una mueca.

Asentí.

- Debes de ser nueva aquí – bromeó Hinata, echándose el pelo atrás.

- Sí - respondí- . Me acabo de trasladar aquí.

Busqué a Sasuke con la mirada, pero él y Naruto se habían esfumado. Me sentí abandonada. Mientras lo buscaba, mis ojos se detuvieron en la pareja que se estaba besando al pie de la escalera. No podía ver sus caras, pero reconocí los cabellos rubios de la chica.

- ¡Ino! - exclamé.

- ¿Te han presentado a Ino? - me preguntó Hinata, acercándose a mí y siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada.

- Sí - dije mirando a la pareja- . ¿Quién es el chico?

- No lo conozco - contesté Hinata- . No creo que vaya al instituto. - Rió con disimulo - . Lo más probable es que Ino ni siquiera sepa cómo se llama.

Me reí con ganas, me sentía cómoda en su compañía.

- Algunos practican aerobic; Ino se dedica a trabajarse a los chicos. - Hinata me dirigió una intensa mirada y añadió- : También le gusta Sasuke. ¿Lo sabías?

- ¿Le gusta? - pregunté. Había tanto ruido que no estaba segura de haberlo oído bien.

No pude oír lo que Hinata dijo a continuación. Distraídamente nos fuimos alejando de los altavoces y del barullo hasta que llegamos a la cocina. Estaba vacía. A alguien se le había caído toda una bolsa de patatas fritas encima del mostrador de la cocina.

En el fregadero había un montón de platos sucios. Pisé un charco de Coca- Cola en el suelo de linóleo.

Hinata y yo nos apoyamos en el mostrador y empezamos a hablar y a picotear las patatas esparcidas por encima.

Le hablé de mi traslado y de lo difícil que me había resultado dejar a mis amigos para empezar en un instituto nuevo a más de la mitad de curso. Pegamos un respingo al oír el fuerte ruido de algo que se acababa de romper.

- Esto es muy típico - dijo Hinata alzando los ojos al cielo- . Me parece increíble que los padres de Naruto le aguanten todo esto.

- Naruto está como una cabra - dije agarrando otra patata- . ¡Es muy divertido!

- En todo caso tiene un aspecto bastante cómico - mascullo Hinata- Naruto y yo hemos estado saliendo intermitentemente casi medio año, rompiendo y volviendo a salir.

La miré sorprendida. No me los podía imaginar como pareja.

- ¿Rompiendo y volviendo a salir? - le pregunté.

- A veces me harto de él - admitió, echando una mirada furtiva hacia la puerta de la cocina- . Me refiero a que nunca habla en serio. Eso puede ser muy divertido durante un rato, pero a veces tengo ganas de sacudirlo y decirle: «Ya basta, déjate de bromas. ¡Intenta ser un poco serio!» Puede llegar a ser muy pesado, ¿sabes? Siempre anda metido en líos en el instituto, siempre... - Se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Sí? - le animé a que siguiera.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, en realidad no me puedo quejar. Me hace reír, y cuando lo conoces bien te das cuenta de que es buena persona. - Suspiró y le dio unos golpecitos a una patata frita hasta hacerla añicos sobre el mostrador. Luego me miró a los ojos.

- Hay algo que deberías saber sobre Sasuke - dijo, bajando el tono de voz y poniéndose seria.

- ¿Sobre Sasuke?

- Sí. Ha pasado por un mal trago. Él ha...

* * *

**bueno, hasta aqui la primera parte... dejen reviews!! ^^**

**gracias a: Setsuna17 , FLOX , lvlAyra , Uchiha Em , zoe-uchiha7 , saku love deva por sus reviews... que nos dan animos pra seguir subiendo el fic :)**

_hobbits1.49_


	5. Chapter 4II

**Hola !! n.n**

**les dejo la segunda parte del 4to capitulo, espero q les guste y sigan dejando reviews ^^**

**nunca esta de mas aclarar q los personajes no son nuestros y tampoco la historia... **

**q disfruten :D**

* * *

_Anteriormente..._

_- Hay algo que deberías saber sobre Sasuke - dijo, bajando el tono de voz y poniéndose seria._

_- ¿Sobre Sasuke?_

_- Sí. Ha pasado por un mal trago. Él ha..._

No consiguió acabar la frase. Naruto irrumpió en la cocina y la tomó del brazo.

- Venga Hinata, que nos vamos todos.

Ella retiró el brazo

- ¿Nos vamos? ¿Adónde?

- Al polideportivo - contestó Naruto volviendo a tirarle del brazo. Se dirigió a mí- : Tú también. ¡Vamos!

Miré a Hinata pidiendo algún tipo de explicación, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Ya verás qué paliza le pego a Sasuke - dijo Naruto, sonriendo burlón- . Hemos hecho una pequeña apuesta.- Juntó las manos y dobló las rodillas, imitando una postura ridículamente exagerada de bateador de béisbol. Luego bateó imaginariamente en el aire, girando todo su cuerpo hasta chocar con el mostrador de la cocina.

-¡Vamos ya!

Yo seguí a Hinata y me detuve en el recibidor. Al otro lado de la sala vi a Ino junto a Sasuke. Ella tenía la mano en su mejilla y estaban hablando, con las caras prácticamente pegadas.

Creo que él me vio porque retiró la mano de Ino y se apartó de ella.

Atravesé la sala, abriéndome camino entre un grupo de gente que reía muy ruidosamente.

- Por fin te encuentro - dijo sonriéndome mientras me acercaba- . ¿Te acuerdas de Ino?

Ino y yo nos saludamos.

- ¿Ya te han arreglado la bici? - preguntó, gritando para que pudiera oírla entre las carcajadas que resonaban en la sala.

- La bicicleta no era mía - le dije- . Era la de mi hermano.

No reaccionó, tal vez porque no me había oído.

Naruto me agarró por el hombro.

- Venga, chicos.

Sasuke me sonrió con culpabilidad.

- ¿No te importa? He hecho una especie de apuesta con Naruto.

- Desde luego que no – dije – Será divertido.

Segundos más tarde estábamos unos diez de nosotros amontonados en dos coches, atravesando el pueblo a toda velocidad. Me senté en el asiento de delante junto a Sasuke, con cuatro chicos a los que no conocía en el asiento de atrás.

Sasuke conducía como un loco. Tenía puesta la radio a todo volumen y no paraba de dar golpes de volante para que el coche fuera dando bandazos por la carretera. Durante todo el recorrido fuimos a más de ciento veinte por hora.

- ¡Sasuke! - grité cuando se salió de la curva y se metió en un jardín- . ¡Para ya!

Tenía los ojos desorbitados y una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

- Lo tengo todo bajo control - gritó.

Dio un golpe de volante muy brusco y el coche derrapó hasta volver a la carretera.

- ¿Siempre conduces así? - pregunté.

Él miraba fijamente a través del parabrisas con una extraña expresión en el rostro, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

- ¿Sasuke?

Me sentí enormemente aliviada cuando por fin llegamos a un edificio muy iluminado que ocupaba más de una manzana, con pistas de deporte cubiertas y otras exteriores.

Sasuke giró dentro del aparcamiento, con un chirriar de neumáticos, y detuvo el coche bruscamente, dejándonos los huesos destrozados. Abrí la puerta y salí pitando del coche, aliviada de verme sana y salva.

Observé sorprendida que Naruto y su grupo ya estaban entrando en el edificio.

«Naruto debe ser un conductor más lunático que Sasuke», pensé.

Di un portazo y corrí detrás de Sasuke, que ya se dirigía directamente hacia la entrada.

- ¡Menudo viejecito! - grité sin aliento- . He pasado mucho miedo.

Él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido. Sus impresionantes ojos negros parecían fulminarme.

- A veces me vuelvo como loco - dijo- . Pierdo el control, ¿comprendes?

Se quedó mirándome fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Yo no sabía qué decir. Su forma de conducir me había asustado mucho y desde luego parecía que hubiera perdido el control.

La expresión de su rostro se fue suavizando y sonrió.

- Lo decía en broma - dijo. Sus ojos azabaches parecían centellear bajo las luces. ¡Era guapísimo!

- Venga, vamos a batear algunas pelotas.

Atravesó corriendo el aparcamiento para reunirse con los demás.

Hinata estaba delante de nosotros y de repente recordé que había empezado a decirme algo en la cocina: «Hay algo sobre Sasuke que deberías saber.»

¿A qué se refería? ¿Tenía que ver con su forma de conducir? ¿Tenía que ver con su tendencia a perder el control? Daba la impresión de tener cambios de humor muy bruscos. ¿Me querría prevenir Hinata sobre eso?

Los pequeños recintos en donde se bateaba estaban afuera, en la parte trasera del edificio, bajo las potentes luces. Podía ver una hilera de unos diez pequeños espacios alargados, delimitados por una malla formada por tela y alambres, donde había unas máquinas que lanzaban pelotas.

El sitio estaba abarrotado, lleno de chicos y chicas, mucha gente joven de clase trabajadora que armaba mucho jaleo. Tuvimos que esperar a que quedara un recinto libre. Me mantuve cerca de Sasuke, mirando entre las mallas cómo la gente bateaba pelotas que alcanzaban hasta ciento cuarenta y cinco kilómetros por hora.

- Mira a ese chico. Batea con una hora de retraso cada vez que le viene una pelota - dijo Sasuke, riendo con disimulo.

Era una noche fría, más propia del invierno que de la primavera. Yo estaba temblando y me arrepentía de no haber buscado un jersey antes de salir de mi casa.

Sasuke animaba al chico que bateaba. Parecía divertirse. Me pregunté si yo le gustaba.

De repente oí un estrépito por encima de nuestras cabezas. Miré sorprendida hacia arriba y vi a Naruto colgado de una de las mallas del recinto, a unos diez o quince metros de altura. Se sujetaba con una mano, mientras hacía gestos de chimpancé con la otra.

- ¡Pero bueno! - gritó Sasuke, y luego estalló en una carcajada.

- ¡Baja de ahí! - gritó un hombre detrás de nosotros

- ¡Oye, que es peligroso! - chilló otro.

- ¡Yo Tarzán! - vociferó Naruto desde arriba.

- ¡Naruto está como una cabra! - exclamó Sasuke- . ¡Está completamente loco! ¡Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa!

Me fijé en Hinata, que estaba unos pasos más allá. No parecía divertirse en absoluto. Más bien, estaba colorada y como con vergüenza.

Dos hombres con pantalones azul oscuro y camisas blancas se acercaron corriendo. «Seguro que trabajan aquí», pensé.

- i Oye, baja ahora mismo! - gesticuló uno de ellos furioso.

- ¡Pero qué estás haciendo! - gritó el otro.

Naruto pasó de los dos hombres.

- ¡Eh, Sasuke! ¿Vienes conmigo? - le incitó- . ¡Desde aquí se disfruta de una vista estupenda!

- ¡Pero es que este chico es increíble! - exclamó Sasuke sin dejar de reír.

- ¡Venga, gallina!

Sasuke se quedó mirando a su amigo.

- ¡Venga, cobarde! - volvió a provocarle.

Sasuke dejó de sonreír y su semblante me produjo escalofríos. Tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, una mezcla de miedo y rabia. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y miró intensamente a Naruto, sin moverse.

« ¿Qué está pasando? ¿En qué estará pensando? ¿Y por qué de repente se ha puesto tan raro? Da miedo.»

- ¡Eh, cobarde! - continuó Naruto, agitando la mano que tenía libre- . ¡Cobarde!

Sasuke me echó una ojeada furtiva y nerviosa, y empezó a llamar a Naruto. Pero se le apagó la voz y abrió los ojos con miedo.

Al agitarse para animar a Sasuke a que subiera con él, a Naruto se le resbaló la mano de la malla y empezó a caer.

Naruto caía con todo su peso al suelo, y no me di cuenta de que aquel horrible chillido que oí en ese instante venía de mí.

* * *

**bueno, q les ha parecido?**

**dejen REVIEWS !!!**

**gracias a los q siguen la historia y nos han puesto en sus favoritos :D**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola!! ^^**

**aqui el quinto capitulo.**

**ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**dejen reviews! **

* * *

_Naruto caía con todo su peso al suelo, y no me di cuenta de que aquel horrible chillido que oí en ese instante venía de mí._

Todo el mundo a mi alrededor gritó con horror.

Sasuke me agarró de la mano.

Naruto aterrizó ágilmente de cuatro patas y dio dos vueltas por el suelo hasta ponerse en pie con una sonrisa burlona y triunfante dibujada en su rostro.

- ¡Tachaaán! - cantó.

Por todas partes se oyeron exclamaciones de alivio.

Los dos empleados, con el ceño fruncido, agarraron a Naruto de los brazos, uno a cada lado.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? - protestó- . En serio, ¿qué he hecho de malo?

Sasuke estaba agarrado con fuerza a mi mano. Me volví hacia él. Parecía aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté.

Movió la cabeza. De repente pareció volver a la realidad.

- Sí. Estaba... estaba pensando en otra cosa - dijo evitando mirarme a los ojos y soltándome.

Naruto discutía con los dos empleados, que querían sacarlo del polideportivo. Hinata se acercó a mí, parecía nerviosa.

- ¿Has leído algún libro interesante últimamente? - me preguntó de pronto.

- Pensé... pensé que esta vez se iba a matar de verdad - dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Esta vez? - pregunté.

- Sí. Ya ha hecho lo mismo en otras ocasiones - me dijo Hinata.

- Siempre está haciendo cosas así – dijo Sasuke moviendo la cabeza- . Siempre aterriza de pie.

- O de cabeza - añadió Hinata con sorprendente pesadumbre- . Pero eso no basta para que entre en razón.

Los dos hombres acompañaron a Naruto a la salida, y Hinata salió corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Sasuke eligió un bate del montón que había fuera del recinto y lo bateó con fuerza en el aire, como si estuviera devolviendo una pelota.

- Parece que se ha acabado nuestra competición - dijo en voz baja- . Lo siento.

- No pasa nada - contesté. Hacía muchísimo frío y estaba temblando.

- Vámonos - dijo. Tiró el bate al suelo y se dirigió a la salida.

La gente todavía reía y hablaba sobre el incidente. Mientras seguía a Sasuke, recordé la extraña expresión de su rostro cuando Naruto le llamaba para que subiera junto a él.

¿Era miedo? ¿Era rabia? ¿O celos? Sus ojos azabaches reflejaban una profunda tristeza. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Llegué a la conclusión de que probablemente yo estaba haciendo demasiadas conjeturas. Lo más probable era que Sasuke sólo estuviera preocupado por Naruto.

Siempre hago lo mismo.

- Piensas demasiado - me dice siempre mi madre.

Siempre lo analizo todo al detalle. Encuentro significados misteriosos en cosas que carecen de sentido.

Pero ¿por qué me sentía tan mal mientras nos dirigíamos a la furgoneta?

«Estás nerviosa, Saku, eso es todo - me dije- . Es tu primera cita con Sasuke y no estás segura de si le gustas o no. ¿Y por qué debería gustarle? Después de todo he estado muy callada toda la noche. Me he sentido como una extraña entre toda esta gente que ya se conocía desde hace un montón de tiempo. Nunca volverá a pedirme que salga con él.»

Me senté en el asiento delantero del vehículo y cerré la puerta. El asiento de cuero estaba muy frío.

Sasuke puso el coche en marcha. Dos parejas más se habían subido al asiento de atrás.

- ¿Puedes poner la calefacción? - pregunté, rodeándome con los brazos para entrar en calor.

- Desde luego - dijo mientras la ponía.

Durante el viaje de vuelta condujo muy prudentemente, manteniéndose siempre por debajo del límite de velocidad. Todos hacían bromas sobre Naruto y su aventura. Uno de los chicos explicó una historia de cómo una vez Naruto se coló en una piscina cubierta y le pescaron nadando en pelotas con un grupo de chicos. Otra chica explicó que una noche le vieron por intentar forzar la puerta de su propia casa.

- Le han detenido veinte veces - declaró otro.

Todos reían excepto Sasuke.

- Naruto no es un delincuente - le defendió Sasuke muy serio- . Quiero decir que nunca le han condenado. Siempre alega enajenación mental.

Todos se echaron a reír, incluso Sasuke.

Entre carcajadas y bromas fuimos dejando a todos en sus casas. Me sentía muy a gusto y ya había entrado en calor cuando Sasuke detuvo la furgoneta ante mi casa sin parar el motor. Estaba encendida la luz de la entrada y la de la habitación de mis padres, en el piso de arriba.

Me pregunté si Sasuke iba a besarme. Le miré furtivamente bajo la pálida luz del porche y me di cuenta de que quería que lo hiciera.

Sus ojos miraban con detenimiento las luces verdes del tablero. Me pregunté si estaría pensando en eso, en si me iba a besar o no. ¿Estaría él también nervioso? A lo mejor ni siquiera estaba pensando en mí. Su expresión era impenetrable. No podía adivinar cuáles eran sus pensamientos.

- Bueno, ésta ha sido una noche típica en Konoha - dijo volviéndose hacia mí y sonriendo.

- Lo he pasado muy bien - respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Yo también - dijo él de un modo automático.

«¿Se va a inclinar hacia mí para besarme? No.»

- Te veré en el instituto - dijo.

- De acuerdo.

Le di unos segundos más, pero él mantenía las dos manos apoyadas en el volante, de modo que abrí la puerta y salí de la furgoneta. La luz de los faros pasó por delante de la casa mientras yo sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta. Estaba decepcionada. Me sentía como una idiota.

La luz del recibidor estaba apagada. Colgué la chaqueta en el armario de la entrada sin molestarme en encenderla y empecé a subir las escaleras a oscuras. Entonces alguien se abalanzó sobre mí y noté una presión en los hombros.

* * *

**Se termina el capitulo. Espero actualizar pronto, ya q tengo unos dias de vacaciones.**

**Gracias x los reviews y sigan dejando!!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bueno... aquí el 6to capitulo **

**Dejen Reviews ^^**

* * *

6

Sofoqué un grito y tropecé contra la barandilla de la escalera. Oí unos pasos...

- ¡Miku! - protesté en un susurro ahogado. Encendí la luz del pasillo. El estúpido gato estaba a mis pies, a punto de saltar- . Miku, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me asustes? - dije subiéndolo en brazos.

Empezó a ronronear. Acerqué su nariz a la mía.

- No saltes encima - le dije por enésima vez- . No tengo siete vidas como tú.

Lo estreché en mis brazos, acariciando su blanco y suave pelo.

- No entiendes ni una palabra de lo que te estoy diciendo, ¿verdad, tonto?

Seguía ronroneando satisfecho mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda.

Miku tenía algunas malas costumbres. La peor era saltar encima de la gente en la oscuridad, pero yo no se lo tenía en cuenta y seguía queriéndolo mucho. Es tan bonito, con su sedoso pelo blanco y sus grandes y serios ojos azules...

Subía ya las escaleras, pensando en Sasuke, cuando la voz de mi madre interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

- Saku, ¿eres tú?

- Sí, soy yo - respondí.

Apareció en la barandilla del piso de arriba, con el cabello suelto y un camisón de franela rosa.

- ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?

- Bien.

Siempre respondo lo mismo a esa pregunta. ¿Qué espera, que le dé detalles?

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? - preguntó mi madre, bostezando ruidosamente.

- Hemos ido a una fiesta - contesté mientras subía- . Sólo éramos unos pocos.

- Muy bien - dijo con voz soñolienta- . Hasta mañana. - Y se metió en su habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde ya me había puesto el pijama y estaba en la cama pensando en Sasuke.

Recordé la voz de aquella chica, en casa de Naruto, inquiriendo: «¿ Es ésta la nueva novia de Sasuke?» Me preguntaba si realmente yo era su nueva novia y si me pediría otra vez que saliera con él. Antes de darme cuenta, me quedé profundamente dormida.

El lunes por la mañana me encontré a Hinata en el instituto. Hablamos durante un rato en el descanso entre dos clases y me enteré de que estábamos inscritas en la misma asignatura de ciencias sociales. Hinata realmente me caía bien, y esperé que llegáramos a ser buenas amigas.

Durante la hora de comer, Hinata estaba sentada a una mesa, en un rincón del comedor, y fui a comer con ella.

Hablamos sobre los trabajos que teníamos que hacer para la asignatura de ciencias sociales. Ella y los otros compañeros de clase me llevaban la delantera. Hacía tres semanas que habían empezado a consultar libros para redactar los trabajos. Sabía que me tendría que pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y la sala de ordenadores para reunir toda la información que pudiera, intentando ponerme al día con el resto de la clase.

Al cabo de un rato nos pusimos a hablar de Sasuke.

- ¿Dónde lo conociste? me preguntó Hinata mientras se comía la ensalada.

- En las cascadas - contesté.

Dejó el tenedor encima de la mesa y abrió la boca asombrada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

- En las cascadas - repetí, sorprendida por su reacción.

Me miró detenidamente, observando mi rostro como si intentara averiguar si decía la verdad.

- Estaba dando un paseo en bicicleta para conocer la zona - le dije- , así que seguí el camino que conducía a las cascadas y...

- Me parece increíble que Sasuke haya ido allá arriba - me interrumpió Hinata, que seguía mirándome intensamente.

Retomó el tenedor y empezó a dar golpecitos en la bandeja.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté

- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo sitio? – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Hay más de un sitio con cascadas? - pregunté inocentemente.

- No. - Ladeó la cabeza- . Es que me parece increíble que Sasuke haya sido capaz de volver allá arriba. Quiero decir.... después de lo que pasó.

Dejé mi pedazo de pizza encima del plato y me comí un poco de queso que se me había quedado en el dedo gordo.

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo ahí arriba? - pregunté- . ¿Le pasó algo a Sasuke?

Hinata asintió.

- Sí. Hace unos meses, en enero pasado. - Se detuvo, y luego continuó- : Supongo que será mejor que te lo cuente... En realidad lo sabe todo el mundo. No es ningún secreto, te lo puedo asegurar.

- ¿El qué? - pregunté con impaciencia- . No seas tan misteriosa, me tienes intrigada.

- No creo que te guste lo que te voy a decir - replicó en voz baja.

- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene intrigada? - Preguntó alguien a nuestras espaldas.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Ino justo detrás, con una bandeja repleta en las manos. Dejó la bandeja a, mi lado, frente a Hinata, y se sentó.

- Estáis muy serias - comentó, cambiando los platos de lugar en su bandeja- . ¿De qué habláis, de vuestro pelo?

- De los trabajos que tenemos que hacer para la clase de ciencias sociales - respondió Hinata con rapidez, lanzándome una rápida mirada para que no la contradijera.

Ino apartó un mechón rubio que caía frente a sus ojos, y empezó a juguetear con el tenedor.

Charlamos sobre profesores y asignaturas mientras yo me moría de ganas de oír lo que Hinata me había empezado a explicar sobre Sasuke, pero era evidente que ella no quería hablar de ello delante de Ino.

¿Qué podría ser?, me pregunté, sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendida Hinata de que Sasuke estuviera en las cascadas? ¿Qué habría pasado allá arriba?

Ya casi habíamos acabado de comer cuando alguien me dio una palmada en el hombro. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Sasuk, sonriéndome. Llevaba un polerón azul pálido y unos tejanos oscuros. Estaba muy atractivo.

- ¡Hola! - dije radiante, sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa Había estado todo el día buscándole.

- ¿Qué tal? - saludó echando una rápida mirada a Hinata y volviendo a centrar su atención en mí. Señaló mi trozo de pizza y preguntó- : ¿Te gusta esa suela de zapato?

- No está mal - contesté, y rápidamente cambié de tema- : De momento me va bastante bien, aunque no hago más que perderme. Este instituto es mucho más grande que la escuela donde iba antes.

- ¿Has visto a Naruto? - preguntó Jonathan a Hinata.

- Le han castigado a quedarse encerrado durante la hora de la comida.

- ¿Qué ha hecho?

- Le dijo una grosería a la profesora Tsunade.- respondió Hinata en un suspiro.

- Naruto sólo sabe decir groserías - dijo Sasuke, riendo con disimulo- . Sakura, ¿ya te has comprado la bici nueva?

Asentí.

- He comprado una de segunda mano. Las nuevas son demasiado caras, y además ésta va muy bien.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia mí.

- Estupendo. ¿Te apetece ir en bici conmigo el sábado por la tarde?

Le había prometido a mi padre que le ayudaría a sacar las cosas de las cajas que tenemos en el garaje, pero sabía que me podría escapar.

- Sí, estupendo - le contesté- . Ven a buscarme a casa, ¿sí?

- De acuerdo. - Sasuke se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido.

Me puse muy contenta. A lo mejor Sasuke no pensaba que yo fuera una estúpida. Tal vez yo le gustaba.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vi la expresión en el rostro de Ino. Se estaba mordiendo el labio y fruncía el ceño. Se había puesto pálida como la cera, como si estuviera enferma.

-Ino, ¿te encuentras bien? - le pregunté.

- No... no me pasa nada - contestó débilmente. Dejó caer el resto de su hamburguesa en la bandeja y echó la silla hacia atrás- , Creo que me ha sentado mal la comida.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a...? - empecé a decir, pero ella se puso de pie y se marchó apresuradamente del comedor sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ver qué le pasa? - le pregunté a Hinata.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, estará bien.- tomó su bandeja y se levantó.- ¿Estás lista?

-Si, pero tienes que acabar de contarme lo que me estabas diciendo... sobre Sasuke.

Se puso seria.

- Bueno, Sakura, te lo voy a decir, pero es posible esto lo cambie todo, de verdad.

- No te entiendo - dije- . ¿Cambiar el qué?

- Tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke - contestó- . Se trata de la chica que murió. ¿Has oído hablar de eso?

- ¿Que murió?

La palabra se quedó grabada en mi mente y la repetí mentalmente una y otra vez, como si nunca fuera a desaparecer.

- ¿Qué chica?

Dejamos las bandejas en el mostrador. Me pareció que el suelo se movía bajo mis pies y que los fluorescentes del techo brillaban más de lo normal.

«Es verdad que quizá no quiera oír esto», pensé, cerrando los ojos hasta que se detuvo el centelleo de las luces.

- No, no he oído hablar de eso - contesté con voz temblorosa.

Salimos del comedor, subimos las escaleras y atravesamos el pasillo que conducía al despacho del director, en la parte delantera del edificio.

El pasillo estaba abarrotado de chicos y chicas que habían acabado de comer y que charlaban ruidosamente mientras esperaban a que sonara la campana anunciando la quinta clase. No les presté ninguna atención. Mientras seguía a Hinata y me pregunté adónde me llevaba y qué me iba a decir. A medida que avanzábamos, el estómago se me iba encogiendo por el miedo y las manos se me quedaban frías. El corazón me empezó a latir con fuerza.

«Puede que esto lo cambie todo», había dicho Hinata. ¿Todo? ¿A qué se refería?

Doblamos una esquina hasta que llegamos cerca de la entrada principal. El despacho del director quedaba al otro lado de las grandes puertas de la entrada, y en la pared que al lado del despacho había una gran vitrina, como las que se suelen utilizar para exponer trofeos deportivos.

Hinata se detuvo delante de la vitrina y me miró a los ojos.

- Ésta es la chica que murió - dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la vitrina- . Murió en las cascadas.

Tragué saliva y miré fijamente al interior de la vitrina. Sólo contenía una fotografía, una ampliación en color de una de esas fotos que hacen a todos los alumnos del colegio. La chica era muy bella. Su cabello era de un castaño oscuro, los ojos se hacían pequeños debido a una bonita sonrisa que revelaba unos dientes blancos perfectos.

La fotografía estaba adornada con crespón negro. Al pie de la foto había una pequeña placa negra con una fecha escrita: 1993 – 2008.

Miré los ojos de aquella chica y sus ojos me devolvieron fríamente la mirada. Tras unos segundos tuve que apartar la mirada.

- ¿Murió? - pregunté a Hinata con voz aguda y tensa- ¿Quién es? Bueno, quiero decir... ¿quién era?

- Era Yume - contestó Hinata en voz baja- . La novia de Sasuke.

* * *

**aclaracion: Yume es un personaje inventado, no pertenece a Naruto. **

**Les ha gustado el capitulo? espero q si, porfavor dejen sus REVIEWS!! ^^**

**Sayo!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola ^^ **

**parece que hace tiempo que no subía cap, pero aquí está! :)**

**espero que disfruten leyendo y dejen REVIEWS **

* * *

7

Miré fijamente a través del cristal. El crespón negro que rodeaba la fotografía desentonaba. Era una chica tan bonita, con un rostro tan luminoso, se la veía tan... feliz. No hubiera debido estar allí, con aquella placa bajo su foto.

Sentí un escalofrío y me aparté de la vitrina. En cierto modo sentía como si estuviera invadiendo su intimidad.

- ¿Era la novia de Sasuke? - pregunté a Hinata.

Ella asintió.

Quería aclarar más cosas. Cientos de preguntas acudían a mi mente. Quería saberlo todo, cómo era y cómo murió.

¿Por qué me había dicho Hinata que esto cambiaría mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke?

Pero en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba la quinta clase y el pasillo se inundó de gente que corría ruidosamente hacia las aulas. Hinata me dijo adiós con la mano y me dejó allí plantada... sola con Yume.

Me quedé contemplando otra vez la foto mientras se iban desvaneciendo las voces y risas en el pasillo.

Yume y yo nos quedamos completamente solas.

- ¿Cuál es tu historia, Yume? - pregunté en voz baja- ¿Qué te pasó en lo alto de las cascadas?

Ella me miraba fijamente a través del cristal. La fecha parecía relucir y luego volverse borrosa. ¿Era acaso tristeza lo que me parecía detectar en la profundidad de sus ojos? ¿Era melancolía lo que se adivinaba bajo su sonrisa de pose? Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para apartarme de allí. Me quedé sorprendida al ver que el pasillo estaba casi vacío. Estaba a punto de sonar la segunda campana, y yo ni siquiera había buscado los libros.

¿Cuánto tiempo me había quedado allí? Sabía que tenía que hablar con Hinata para averiguar las respuestas a todas mis preguntas. Me fui corriendo, intentando no mirar hacia la vitrina y me dirigí hacia la taquilla.

«Más tarde llamaré a Hinata por teléfono - decidí- . La obligaré a que me lo cuente todo.»

La tarde se me hizo interminable. Estaba distraída. Creo que no me enteré ni de una palabra de lo que decían.

Cuando acabaron las clases, me pasé dos largas horas en la sala de ordenadores pasando la información que había reunido para el trabajo de ciencias sociales. Por lo general disfruto haciendo estos trabajos, porque me lo paso bien buscando datos e información en los libros. Es como hacer de arqueólogo.

Pero había empezado el curso tan tarde y llevaba tanto retraso en las clases que me sentía agobiada. Me daba la sensación de que el nuevo instituto era mucho más duro que el anterior. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada al tipo de ordenadores que tenían en la sala de informática, así es que no hacía más que cometer errores.

Esa noche, mientras trataba de concentrarme en los deberes, me di cuenta de que no podía apartar a Yume de la cabeza. Estaba ansiosa por averiguar lo que había ocurrido. Cuando llegué a casa, estuve llamando a Hinata sin parar. Al principio nadie atendía el teléfono, y luego estuvo ocupado durante horas. - ¡Qué desesperación!

No pude hablar con Hinata hasta la hora de comer del día siguiente. Le hice engullir la comida y luego la llevé a la vitrina.

- Me tienes que contar todo lo que pasó - insistí, mirando la fotografía y observando otra vez la tristeza en los ojos de Yume- . ¿Qué le sucedió?

Hinata se apoyó en las baldosas de la pared jugando con un mechón de pelo, enrollando y desenrollándolo alrededor de un dedo, como si estuviera pensando.

- ¿Estás segura de que lo quieres saber?

- Sí, estoy segura - dije impaciente- . Dime lo que pasó.

- En realidad nadie lo sabe - dijo, sin mirarme a los ojos- . Bueno, quiero decir que... nadie está seguro.

Suspiré con ansiedad.

- Empieza desde el principio - le apremié.

Hinata esperó a que pasara un grupo de animadoras, con sus uniformes de color azul y blanco, riendo y empujándose en broma contra las paredes.

Cuando dieron la vuelta a la esquina, Hinata soltó su mechón de pelo y avanzó un paso hacia mí.

- Ocurrió el pasado enero. Hacía mucho calor para ser un día de enero. Yume y Sasuke fueron a dar un paseo en bici a las cascadas. No se sabe bien cómo, Yume se despeñó con la bicicleta por las cascadas y murió.

Aguanté la respiración y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Por las cascadas?

Intenté no imaginármelo, era demasiado horrible. El agua de la cascada caía en picado y con fuerza contra las afiladas rocas negras del fondo.

- Por las cascadas - repitió Hinata en voz baja.

- Pero Sasuke... - empecé.

En realidad no sabía lo que quería decir.

- Sasuke le dijo a todo el mundo que había dejado a Yume sola durante un par de minutos - continuó Hinata, mirando fijamente a la vitrina, con los puños apoyados en la cadera- . Sasuke dijo que había visto a alguien en el sendero, o al menos eso le pareció. Bueno, fue a ver de quién se trataba, y cuando volvió...

No acabó la frase. Tragué saliva y miré la foto.

- Y cuando volvió..., ¿Yume ya no estaba? - conseguí preguntar.

- Sasuke la buscó - respondió Hinata- , y entonces descubrió su bicicleta allá abajo, destrozada. Se había estrellado contra las rocas.

- ¿Y Yume? - pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

- Encontraron su cuerpo río abajo - dijo susurrando- . Dos días más tarde. Estaba hecha pedazos.

Sofoqué un grito.

- ¿Alguien la había cortado en pedazos?

Hinata asintió pesarosa.

- La policía dijo que las rocas habían sido las causantes de aquella carnicería.

Intenté enfocar la imagen de la foto en la vitrina, pero la veía borrosa. Apoyé una mano en la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

«¡ Qué historia más horrorosa! »

Y pensar que hace poco yo había subido a las cataratas... con Sasuke. Podía recordarlo todo con absoluta claridad- el rugido del agua en mis oídos, el tortuoso sendero que discurría por el bosque, el borde del precipicio y las afiladas rocas en el río, al pie del abismo. Todas esas imágenes me venían a la mente con claridad.

Me volví hacia Hinata, que había cruzado los brazos.

- ¿Por qué se suicidó? - pregunté al fin.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que se suicidó? - preguntó Hinata con un tono de inquietud que me sorprendió.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté boquiabierta, imaginando lo que intentaba decirme.

- Yo era la mejor amiga de Yume - me confesó Hinata- . Estaba convencida de que era completamente feliz. - Suspiró, bajando la mirada, y a continuación añadió- : Supongo que nunca se llega a conocer realmente a otra persona, aunque sea una amiga íntima. Nunca se sabe lo que en realidad le preocupa.

- Pero...

- La policía decidió que había sido un suicidio - interrumpió, mirando fijamente sus zapatillas blancas de deporte.

- Por si aún no lo sabes, los padres de Sasuke son muy ricos. Consiguieron que la investigación policial terminara muy pronto.

Las palabras de Hinata me dejaron de piedra. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y las apreté contra mis palpitantes sienes.

- Pero nadie sospechó de Sasuke, ¿verdad? - pregunté con voz angustiada.

- No. Puede decirse que no - contestó Hinata de mala gana. Levantó la mirada y la fijó en la mía- . Pero surgieron rumores... Ya sabes cómo empiezan los rumores.

- ¿Qué clase de rumores? - apremié.

- Rumores, simplemente - replicó Hinata con nerviosismo- . Algunos decían que Sasuke y Yume habían tenido una discusión muy fuerte, que Sasuke quería romper con ella y salir con otra.

- ¿Con otra?

- Bueno... no sé quién vio una noche su vehículo aparcado delante de la casa de Ino.

Miré a Hinata inquisitivamente para intentar leer su pensamiento y adivinar lo que ella pensaba que había ocurrido en realidad.

- Hinata, ¿no creerás que Sasuke mató a Yume, verdad? - pregunté.

- No, claro que no - contestó al instante, demasiado deprisa.

Me agarró el brazo y acercó su cara a la mía.

- Pero ten cuidado, Sakura - susurró.

«¿Cuidado?» ¿A qué se refería?

- Yo tendría mucho cuidado - repitió en un susurro, sin soltarme del brazo.

- Hinata...

- Me tengo que ir - dijo soltándome por fin- . Ya seguiremos hablando en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar empezó a correr pasillo abajo.

«¿Ten cuidado?» No me podía quitar esas palabras de la cabeza. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Quería decir que tuviera cuidado con Sasuke? ¿Creía realmente que él había matado a Yume? ¿Que la había empujado por el precipicio? ¿Había pedido Sasuke a sus padres que acallaran a la policía?

- No. De ningún modo.»

Ella había dicho que no creía que Sasuke hubiera matado a Yume, ¿pero por qué me advertía entonces que anduviera con cuidado?

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos y procuré dejar de temblar. Quería largarme, ir a mi taquilla, a la clase siguiente, pensar en otra cosa. En cualquier otra cosa. Pero Yume no me dejaba marchar. Su fotografía me atraía, me llamaba, me arrastraba hacia ella. Me quedé allí, mirándola intensamente a través del cristal.

Hinata me había contado toda la historia, aunque en realidad no me había contado nada.

«¿Hay una historia detrás de esta historia, verdad Yume? - le pregunté mentalmente. Hay secretos que tú no has confiado a nadie. Misterios que ya nunca revelarás.»

Permanecí allí en aquel pasillo muy iluminado, con las manos en los bolsillos y escrutando la fotografía como si buscara en aquel hermoso rostro respuestas que se escondían en él.

No tengo noción de cuánto tiempo transcurrió ni de cuánto tardé en darme cuenta de que alguien se había colocado a mi lado, tan cerca que su hombro chocó con el mío.

Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo tardé en darme cuenta de que esa persona me estaba mirando tan intensamente como yo miraba a Yume.

- No se suicidó - dijo él.

* * *

**bueno, espero actualizar pronto, pero quien sabe... xD**

**gracias x lo reviews q han dejado y x los q dejaran ahora :)**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8

**Traté de demorarme lo menos posible en subir el capitulo :)**

**espero que les guste**

* * *

8

- ¿Qué has dicho? - contesté sobresaltada.

Me alejé un paso de él y observé con detenimiento su rostro. Tenía unos ojos negros como los de Sasuke, solo unos centímetros menos que él y delgado como un fideo. Su tez era pálida y tenía el pelo corto, con unos mechones cubriendo su frente.

Me sonrió con nerviosismo y parpadeó dos o tres veces.

- Hola - dijo con timidez- . Ayer estuviste en la sala de ordenadores después de clase, ¿verdad? - Tenía una voz sorprendentemente grave. No paraba de parpadear con agitación y de pasar los libros de una mano a la otra mientras hablaba.

- Sí - contesté.

- Yo también estaba allí. ¿Me viste?

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

- Estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo que no vi a nadie - confesé.

La decepción se reflejó en su rostro alargado.

- Me llamo Sai - dijo con timidez.

- Hola - contesté - Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno - le dije.

- Ya lo sé - me repuso, e inmediatamente se sonrojó- . Bueno, oí que alguien te llamaba por el nombre. ¿Eres nueva, verdad?

- Sí - contesté, echando una ojeada al reloj que había fuera del despacho del director. De un momento a otro sonaría la campana.

Se aclaró la garganta inquieto y volvió su mirada hacia la fotografía de Yume.

- Era muy buena amiga mía - confesó sin emoción alguna- . Me refiero a que éramos íntimos amigos.

- ¿Ah, sí? - No sabía qué decir.

- No salimos juntos ni nada - continuó Sai sin apartar la mirada de la vitrina- . Sólo éramos muy buenos amigos. En realidad... - Vaciló unos instantes y optó por no continuar- . ¡Qué desgracia! - masculló de un modo extraño.

Había algo en Sai que me hacía sentir incómoda. Supongo que se trataba de su nerviosismo.

- ¿Has oído toda la historia? - me preguntó, mirando a Yume.

- Sí, casi toda - contesté.

- ¡Bueno, pues no se suicidó! - gritó con repentina vehemencia.

Eso es lo que me había parecido oír cuando me habló por primera vez: "No se suicidó."

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - inquirí, dando otro paso hacia atrás.

- Lo sé - saltó él, y se volvió a poner colorado.

Sonó la campana y los dos dimos un respingo.

Vacilé por un momento. Él no se movió.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a clase - dije, impaciente por deshacerme de él.

Asintió pero sin moverse.

- ¿Qué haces el sábado, Sakura? ¿Te gustaría ir al cine?

Su invitación me tomó por sorpresa y me quedé boquiabierta, mirándole embobada como si no le hubiese entendido. Debió pensar que era una estúpida.

¿Por qué Sai me hacía sentir tan incómoda?

- Supongo que estarás ocupada - masculló compungido- . Bueno, quizás en otra ocasión.

Me acordé de que el sábado tenía una cita con Sasuke, y que la tarde la tendría ocupada.

- Sí, en otra ocasión - contesté, sintiéndome ridícula- . Encantada de conocerte, Sai.

Murmuró algo, evitando mirarme a los ojos, y se fue precipitadamente. Le observé desaparecer al doblar la esquina.

- ¡Qué chico más raro! - dije en voz alta. Luego, echando una última mirada a Yume corrí hacia clase.

La tarde resultó un desastre. Me equivoqué de página al hacer los deberes de matemáticas, y profesor se burló de mí delante de toda la clase. Luego me atraganté al beber de una fuente junto al gimnasio, y un chico al que nunca había visto empezó a darme fuertes palmadas en la espalda para que dejara de toser. Desde luego no me ayudó en absoluto, y me sentí totalmente ridícula.

Cuando fui a la sala de ordenadores estaba hecha polvo. Probablemente hubiera sido mejor ir a casa y tumbarme en el sofá a ver la televisión el resto de la tarde, pero todavía tenía que escribir en el ordenador varias páginas para el trabajo.

No había más que dos chicas escribiendo frenéticamente al fondo de la sala. Busqué a Sai con la mirada y respiré aliviada al comprobar que no estaba allí. Sólo pensar en él me hacía sentir incómoda.

Era un chico demasiado nervioso y raro. Además se dedicaba a decirme cosas reveladoras y espeluznantes, y no me conocía de nada.

«Yume no se suicidó.»

¿Por qué me había dicho eso? ¿Intentaba asustarme a propósito?

Sacudí la cabeza como si intentara sacar a Sai de mis pensamientos. Tomé mi pendrive y lo inserté en el mismo ordenador que había utilizado con anterioridad, en la primera fila.

Encendí el ordenador, localicé mi archivo y lo recuperé. El ordenador hizo un zumbido y apareció una pantalla vacía.

- ¡Pero qué pasa! - grité en voz alta.

¿Dónde estaban todas las notas que había escrito el día anterior?

«Debo haber hecho algo mal. Tienen que estar aquí. Tienen que estar aquí por fuerza», pensé.

- ¡Qué porquería de ordenadores! - dije entre dientes

Apagué el ordenador y lo volví a encender. Recuperé mi archivo. El aparato volvió a emitir un zumbido, obediente. El nombre de mi archivo apareció en la parte superior de la pantalla, pero el resto estaba en blanco: no había absolutamente nada.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y me empecé a encontrar mal.

- ¿Dónde has escondido mis cosas? - le pregunté al ordenador.

Me quedé mirando la pantalla vacía con incredulidad y rabia.

Mis notas... Todo mi trabajo había desaparecido. Estaba borrado.

Pulsé las teclas, con una sensación de pesadez en el estómago, y desplacé la pantalla hacia abajo, página por página.

Allí no había nada. Todas las páginas estaban vacías.

- ¡No! - grité con desesperación- . ¡Esto es imposible!

«Espera.»

Había algo al final del archivo: dos frases. Estaba tan irritada que tardé un rato en prestar atención a las palabras. Mientras las leía, la sensación de pesadez que tenía en el estómago se me fue extendiendo por todo el cuerpo y me entraron escalofríos.

En la parte inferior de la pantalla ponía:

ALÉJATE DE SASUKE.

ASÍ SALVARÁS LA VIDA.

* * *

**Dejen reviews!! **

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9... disfruten!! ^^**

* * *

9

Me di cuenta de que aquello no había sido un accidente.

El ordenador no había borrado mis notas. Alguien si había dedicado a eliminar todo mi trabajo y luego había escrito aquel mensaje amenazador al final.

- ¿Quién? - grité sin darme cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

Me di la vuelta y vi a dos chicas al fondo de la sala que levantaban la mirada hacia mí.

Cerré la ventana y lo apagué. Luego metí los libros en la mochila y salí precipitadamente de la habitación.

Respiraba aceleradamente y me estallaban las sienes. Eché a correr por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras, con las zapatillas golpeando ruidosamente el suelo.

«¿ Quién me puede haber hecho esto?», me pregunté.

Todo mi trabajo... ¡Con lo atrasada que ya iba respecto a los demás!

Me entraron ganas de llorar pero me contuve.

«¿Quién lo habrá hecho?»

Eché a correr entre clases vacías, me crucé con un hombre de la limpieza que llevaba dos grandes papeleras grises y pasé de largo la silenciosa hilera de taquillas.

Me detuve bruscamente frente a la vitrina de Yume.

«No te pares», me dije.

Pero algo me obligó a detenerme. Yume me miraba intensamente. Su sonrisa había cambiado. Me estaba advirtiendo, me estaba avisando de que debía mantenerme alejada de Sasuke.

«¡No!»

- No desvaríes, Sakura - me reproché en voz alta.

Hice un esfuerzo por no mirar la fotografía y doblé la esquina corriendo. Oí risas más adelante.

Hinata estaba apoyada en su taquilla junto a Naruto, con los libros y cuadernos a sus pies.

Se estaban desternillando y pararon de repente cuando vieron que me acercaba.

- Me tengo que ir - dijo Naruto agachándose para recoger algunos de los libros y dárselos a Hinata- . ¿Qué tal te va? - preguntó dirigiéndose a mí.

- ¡De maravilla! - repliqué con sarcasmo.

Pero Naruto ya se había ido, saludando a Hinata con la mano y sin esperar la respuesta.

- Hola Saku, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó, recogiendo el resto de sus cosas.

- Alguien ha borrado todo mi trabajo - le espeté casi sin aliento.

Hinata se irguió, dejando sus libros en el suelo.

- ¿Qué?

Repetí lo que acababa de decir y se quedó boquiabierta.

Le dije lo del aviso al final del archivo que me advertía que debía mantenerme alejada de Sasuke.

Se quedó pensativa y se pasó la mano por el cabello

- ¿Quién puede haber hecho una cosa tan extraña? - preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Si ni siquiera conozco a nadie - me lamenté- . ¡Es mi segundo día en este estúpido instituto!

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio y hablemos de lo que te ha ocurrido?

- No lo sé - contesté, sintiéndome desgraciada- . Creo que me iré a casa. Hoy he tenido un día horrible.

Guardé silencio al ver a Sasuke doblando la esquina. Tenía la cabeza gacha y andaba a paso rápido, dando grandes zancadas. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al verme.

- ¡Hola! - gritó. Se acercó rápidamente hacia nosotras, con su mochila al hombro y una raqueta con una funda azul en la mano- . ¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía?

- Han castigado a Naruto y he ido a verle para que me dé unos apuntes - explicó Hinata.

- Pues yo diría que debes de estar muy apurada para pedirle los apuntes a Naruto - bromeó Sasuke.

- Son mis apuntes. Necesitaba que me los devolviera - dijo Hinata. Guardó silencio y se puso a recoger sus cosas del suelo.

Sasuke fijó su atención en mí.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sentí un miedo repentino. De pronto me vino a la mente la amenaza en la pantalla del ordenador, y la cara de Yume en la fotografía.

«¿ La mataste, Sasuke?», me pregunté en ese momento.

Lo miré a los ojos. ¿Le tenía miedo de verdad?

No.

El sentimiento de temor se desvaneció rápidamente.

Me sonreía con afecto, tímidamente, mientras se pasaba la mano por el espeso cabello. Sus ojos negros también parecían sonreír.

«Sasuke no es un asesino», concluí.

- Estaba en la sala de ordenadores - le dije- . Pero a mi pendrive le ha pasado algo y se ha borrado todo lo que había escrito.

- No me sorprende - replicó Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo? - le miré sorprendida por su comentario. Hinata también le observó extrañada.

- Esos ordenadores Apple están hechos polvo - explicó Sasuke, dándose distraídamente golpecitos en el hombro con la raqueta- . Se caen a trozos.

- Bueno, no sé si ha sido culpa del ordenador o no, pero el caso es que todo mi trabajo se ha ido a pique. - No le dije nada de la amenaza que alguien me había escrito al final del archivo.

Hinata metió rápidamente los libros y sus cosas en la taquilla y cerró la puerta con llave.

- Tengo prisa. - Se volvió hacia Sasuke- . ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí a estas horas? ¿También te han castigado?

Él levantó la raqueta de tenis.

- Tengo entrenamiento con el equipo de tenis - contestó- . Este año competiremos a nivel estatal.

- ¡Lo habrás soñado! - masculló Hinata sarcásticamente

Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- No, en serio - dijo.

- Me tengo que ir - dijo Hinata, volviéndose hacia mí- Llego tarde al trabajo y siempre me riñen.

- Hasta luego - respondí, pensando todavía en las notas que se me habían borrado.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo el sábado por la tarde? - me gritó desde mitad del pasillo- . Tengo una clase por la mañana pero luego podríamos ir al centro comercial, si te apetece.

- No puedo - le contesté- . Voy a ir con Sasuke a probar mi nueva bici. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

- No, gracias. Tengo que ir de compras. Ya nos veremos - dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos solos en el largo y solitario pasillo. Él empezó a girarel mango de la raqueta ensimismado

No se me ocurría nada que decir... Me pregunté si debía contarle que sabía lo de Yume, pero no parecía el momento ni el lugar apropiados.

A lo mejor se lo digo el sábado - pensé- , o a lo mejor no. ¿Qué gano con decírselo?

Tenía la mente en blanco.

- ¿Me- me acompañas a casa? - pregunté tartamudeando otra vez con nerviosismo- . ¿O prefieres que te acompañe a la tuya?

Sonrió pero hizo un gesto negativo.

- No puedo. Tengo que volver al entrenamiento. Sólo he venido para hacer una llamada.

- Bueno - contesté, colocándome bien la mochila en la espalda- . Hasta luego. Me apetece mucho lo del sábado.

- A mí también - dijo mientras hacía girar la raqueta de tenis.

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo vacío; sólo se oía el eco de nuestros pasos. Sasuke empujó la puerta pero se detuvo de pronto. Dudó un momento y entonces se inclinó hacia mí y me besó, presionando suavemente sus labios contra lo míos, y después con más fuerza.

Me quedé tan estupefacta que tragué saliva ruidosamente. De repente, al mirar por encima de su hombro mientras nos besábamos, observé que algo se había movido rápidamente. Alguien nos estaba observando desde el fondo del pasillo. Me separé de Sasuke para descubrir quién era, pero el desconocido se apartó rápidamente aunque conseguí distinguir la imagen de unos cabellos rubios. ¡Era Ino!

- Ven aquí, Miku, siéntate en mis rodillas. - Me había pasado diez minutos llamando al gato desde e1 sillón, pero el muy testarudo se limitaba a mirarme inmóvil, delante de la puerta de su guarida, como si estuviera loca- . Muy bien, quédate ahí - dije totalmente harta y mosqueada- . Si quieres ser un antipático, ése es tu problema, bola de sebo peluda.

Al segundo de haber dicho eso el muy testarudo corrió hacia mí y saltó encima de mis rodillas. Solté una carcajada.

- Tendré que utilizar estas tácticas más a menudo - le dije, acariciando su pelo suave. Miku me soportó durante un minuto y después se esfumó.

Era viernes por la noche y estaba sola en casa. Me sentía inquieta; mis padres estaban en una fiesta, en la escuela universitaria, y mi hermano Kyo iba a pasar la noche en casa de uno de sus nuevos amigos.

Daba nerviosos golpecitos en el brazo de la butaca de cuero con los dedos, sin saber qué hacer. No había nada interesante en la tele. Todavía no teníamos televisión por cable, así que sólo podía elegir entre tres canales.

Tampoco me apetecía buscar más información para mi trabajo. ¿A quién le apetece ponerse hacer los deberes un viernes por la noche?

- Miku, ¿adónde irías tú? - le pregunté, pero enseguida me pareció una enorme estupidez plantearle mis problemas al gato. Miku no era la compañía adecuada en ese momento.

Me levanté, pensando que tal vez podría lavarme el pelo y hacerme un peinado como el de una modelo que había visto en una foto de una revista_. _

Cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta, me vino de nuevo a la mente la foto de Yume. Recordé su pelo. Era oscuro, bonito y con una caída muy natural, con pequeñas ondas en las puntas. Era el típico pelo que no daba dolores de cabeza.

«Bueno, seguro que ahora ya no le da dolores de cabeza - pensé con tristeza- . Está muerta.»

No pude evitar imaginarme por enésima vez a la pobre Yume cayendo por las cascadas con la bicicleta, chillando hasta golpearse contra las afiladas rocas y produciendo un chasquido estremecedor.

¡No! ¿Por qué no me podía quitar esa horripilante escena de la cabeza? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en su macabra muerte?

«Piensa en algo agradable - me dije- . Apartala de tus pensamientos, concéntrate en algo bueno que te haya ocurrido.»

Entonces me puse a pensar en Sasuke. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo en ese momento, si estaría en su casa tan aburrido como yo.

«¡Llámalo, no seas tonta!», pensé.

Me dejé caer en el sillón y descolgué el teléfono. Dudé unos instantes y empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

«No te lo pienses, Saku - me dije- . Llámalo. ¡No pasa nada! »

Con el auricular en la mano, me di cuenta de que no tenía el teléfono de Sasuke. Llamé a información y lo pedí. Luego, repitiendo el número varias veces para no olvidarlo, lo marqué rápidamente antes de que me diera tiempo a arrepentirme. Escuché un tono, dos tonos... Estaba apretando el auricular tan fuerte que me dolía la mano, así que aflojé un poco. Tres tonos...

«No está en casa - pensé decepcionada- . No contesta nadie.»

Al oír el cuarto, alguien descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Señora U-Uchiha? - tartamudeé.

- ¿Eres tú, Ino? - preguntó la señora Uchiha sorprendida- . ¿Aún no ha pasado Sasuke a recogerte? Ya hace mucho rato que ha salido hacia tu casa.

Me quedé de piedra, con la sangre helada en las venas. Seguía paralizada, como si me hubieran tirado un jarro de agua fría.

- ¿Ino? - preguntó la madre de Sasuke.

- Perdone, me- me he equivocado - conseguí decir, y colgué el teléfono.

« Sasuke ha quedado con Ino esta noche! » Me reproché el sentirme tan dolida. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a salir con Ino. Después de todo no es que él y yo... No estábamos... Nunca me dijo que... Respiré profundamente y me controlé un poco. Traté de tranquilizarme, de evitar que la rabia se apoderara de mí.

Miré al suelo. Miku me estaba mirando con sus grandes ojos azules.

- Sasuke ha salido con Ino esta noche - le dije al gato. Sonó el teléfono y pegué un brinco. Miku salió pitando. Enseguida descolgué el auricular.

Una voz áspera empezó a hablar antes de que me diera tiempo de decir nada.

- Los ordenadores no mienten - dijo- . Aléjate de Sasuke Uchiha. Una novia muerta es suficiente.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews y espero q sigan dejando :)**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Creo q me he demorado un poco en subir el capitulo, pido disculpas por eso. **

**Les dejo el 10º capitulo, disfruten!**

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

10

Me resultó imposible dormir pensando sin parar en aquella voz y en aquel desagradable mensaje.

Al principio no me había asustado, más bien me había puesto furiosa. ¿Acaso pensaba alguien que iba a conseguir alejarme de Sasuke con estúpidas amenazas telefónicas? Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más miedo tenía. La persona que había llamado sabía lo del ordenador. Seguro que él o ella era quien había borrado mi trabajo. ¿No sería la misma persona que había rajado las ruedas de la bici de Kyo la tarde que conocí a Sasuke? En cualquier caso, la persona que había llamado sabía cómo contactar conmigo y dónde vivía.

Me encogí de hombros. Recordé de pronto una película que había visto en la tele sobre una niñera que se quedaba sola en una casa y empezaba a recibir llamadas telefónicas amenazadoras. ¡Y resulta que la persona que telefoneaba estaba en la casa con ella, en el piso de arriba!

Me levanté y empecé a registrar la casa frenéticamente, para asegurarme de que todas las puertas estaban bien cerradas. ¡Como si eso pudiera ser de gran ayuda si alguien se proponía de verdad entrar en mi casa!

- Ha sido sólo una broma pesada - me dije a mí misma en voz alta. Me tembló tanto la voz que no hubiera podido tranquilizar a nadie.

Volví a pensar en Yume. Estaba muerta de verdad; eso sí que no era una broma pesada.

Más tarde me fui a la cama pero no conseguí dormirme. Las sombras en el techo de mi habitación parecían rocas afiladas. Las miré con ojos desorbitados y un nudo en la garganta. La áspera voz de la llamada me daba vueltas en la cabeza, como si fuera el susurro del agua precipitándose por el abismo de las cascadas.

No sé cómo, pero al final conseguí dormirme. A la mañana siguiente llamé a Hinata por teléfono; necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- Me tengo que ir enseguida - me dijo sorprendida de que la llamara tan temprano- . Los sábados por la mañana tengo clase de ingeniería eléctrica. ¡Qué pesadez!

- ¿Tienes qué? - le pregunté, segura de no haber entendido bien.

- Ya me has oído - dijo quejándose- . Es una clase de iniciación sobre instalaciones eléctricas. Son dos horas cada sábado por la mañana. Ino cree que las chicas tenemos que saber hacer cosas de ésas, ya sabes, al menos aprender las técnicas. Así es que me ha convencido para que me apunte a esta asignatura con ella.

- ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? - pregunté.

- La verdad es que no lo sé. Sólo hemos ido a clase dos semanas, y por el momento es bastante interesante. Nos hablan de circuitos y todo eso.

- Qué curioso - contesté.

- ¿Y tú qué tal? - me preguntó.

- Ayer por la noche recibí una llamada rarísima. - Le expliqué lo de la amenaza por teléfono.

- ¡Qué barbaridad! - exclamó Hinata- . ¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres?

- Bueno... no - contesté.

- Quizás se lo deberías decir - insistió - . A lo mejor ese loco amenaza en serio. Me parece que sería mejor que tus padres estuvieran al corriente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es un hombre y no una mujer? - pregunté.

Hinata se quedó callada un momento.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Quién crees que es? - me preguntó por fin.

- Tal vez Ino - contesté.

No se me había ocurrido pensar en Ino. En realidad no había sospechado de ella hasta ese mismo instante. Pero de repente, aquel susurro áspero me sonó mucho a la voz de Ino.

- ¿Ino? - se sorprendió Hinata- . ¡Oye, Sakura! No lo creo.

- Pero Hinata...

- No tienes que dudar de ella - me interrumpió - . No deberías dejarte llevar por la primera impresión que te haya causado. De verdad que no tienes por qué desconfiar de ella.

- Bueno, tú la conoces mejor que yo - dije, no demasiado convencida- . Pero había algo en ese susurro...

- ¡Venga ya! ¿Por qué iba a asustarte Ino para alejarte de Sasuke? - preguntó Hinata.

- Para empezar, porque ayer por la noche salieron juntos - contesté.

- ¿Qué?

Hinata parecía muy sorprendida y extrañada.

- ¿Estás segura? - me preguntó casi sin aliento.

- Sí, estoy segura. - Le expliqué lo de la llamada a casa de Sasuke y que la señora Uchiha me había confundido con Ino.

- ¡Caramba! - no dejaba de repetir Hinata- . ¡Caramba!

- ¿Por qué te choca tanto? - le pregunté.

Tardó un rato en responder.

- Es una historia un poco larga - dijo- . Estoy sorprendida, simplemente. Eso es todo. Le tendré que preguntar a Ino sobre lo de la cita cuando la vea en clase. Ya hablaré contigo en otro momento. Voy a llegar tarde.

- Pero Hinata...

- ¿Aún piensas ir esta tarde a pasear en bici con Sasuke? - me preguntó.

- Sí, supongo.

- Bueno, pues ten cuidado, ¿vale? - Y se despidió.

«¿Ten cuidado?» Me quedé mirando fijamente el auricular antes de colgar. ¿A qué se refería? «¿Ten cuidado de qué? ¿De Sasuke?»

Sasuke llegó a mi casa un poco antes de las dos. Le observé desde la ventana de la sala mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad con su bici, saltando de ella en marcha y dejándola caer sobre el césped. No me vio. Le vigilé a través del cristal mientras se colocaba bien el jersey azul claro y se peinaba hacia atrás con las dos manos. Era divertido espiarle.

«Es guapísimo - pensé- . Debería estar en Hollywood protagonizando alguna serie de televisión.»

De repente recordé algo que mi madre había dicho hacía mucho tiempo: «No salgas con chicos más guapos que tú.» Es curioso las cosas que acuden a la mente sin motivo aparente.

Sonó el timbre y salí corriendo de la sala para ir a abrir la puerta.

Sasuke parecía muy contento de verme. Hablamos unos minutos sobre cosas sin importancia. Le quité una larga brizna de hierba del pelo.

- ¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí? - le pregunté, jugando con la hierba entre mis dedos.

- He estado cortando el césped esta mañana - contestó malhumorado- . Mi padre siempre quiere ser el primero del barrio en tenerlo cortado. ¡Pero soy yo el que tiene que hacerlo! - Se rascó la cabeza y frunció el ceño- . Luego dice que ya que cortamos el césped tan pronto tenemos que rastrillarlo y claro, también me toca hacerlo a mí. ¡Estoy hecho polvo!

- ¿Así que no quieres ir en bicicleta? - le pregunté incapaz de disimular mi decepción.

Soltó una carcajada.

- Al contrario, necesito montar en bici... siempre y cuando no sea sobre césped.

Cuando apareció mi madre con una de las numerosas cajas sin desempaquetar, le presenté a Sasuke. Dejó la caja y le dio la mano. Me di cuenta por su expresión de que estaba impresionada por lo guapo que era.

Al cabo de un rato saqué mi nueva bici del garaje y la llevé hasta donde estaba Sasuke, que me esperaba fuera.

Era un día soleado y caluroso con alguna que otra nube blanca en el cielo y había mucha humedad, casi como si estuviéramos en verano.

- ¡Qué bici más bonita! - exclamó Sasuke, pasando la mano por encima del metal resplandeciente pintado de color azul- . ¡Realmente bonita!

- No se nota que es de segunda mano, ¿verdad? - le pregunté- . Sólo tiene una rascadita aquí, en este lado, ¿ves?, nada más.

Jonathan admiró la bicicleta durante un buen rato.

- Tiene diez marchas, ¿no?

- No, veintiuna.

- Perfecto. - Levantó la mirada y dijo- .- Venga, salgamos de una vez.

- Bueno - contesté con entusiasmo. Subí a la bici y avancé con los pies, preparándome para deslizarme cuesta abajo- . ¿Adónde vamos a ir?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose.

- Bueno...

El sol quedó oculto tras unas nubes y empezó a refrescar.

Me entraron escalofríos cuando Sasuke se me quedó mirando y me propuso:

- Podríamos ir en bici a lo alto de las cascadas.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews! **

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola!! **

**pido mil disculpas porque se que hace mucho que no actualizaba **

**ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**gracias x los reviews!! ^^**

* * *

11

¿Por qué me entró esa sensación de pánico cuando Sasuke me sugirió subir en bici a las cascadas? Me enfadé conmigo misma por semejante reacción. No tenía ningún motivo para temer a Sasuke; parecía que yo le gustaba bastante.

Algo horrible había ocurrido en las cascadas, pero ése no era motivo para tenerle miedo. Llegué a la conclusión de que él estaba intentando olvidar a Yume y superar lo de su muerte.

Al volver a las cascadas conmigo se estaba obligando a rehacer su vida y dejar atrás a Yume y las cosas horrorosas que habían sucedido.

Yo veía las cosas de ese modo. Ojalá hubiera tenido el valor de preguntar a Sasuke si estaba en lo cierto, pero aún no tenía la suficiente confianza con él corno para sacar el tema. Después de todo, él nunca me había mencionado a Yume, y a mí no me parecía apropiado que fuera yo la primera en hablar del asunto.

Íbamos en bici por el medio de la calle porque había muy poco tráfico. Mucha gente se dedicaba a cortar el césped, pasar el rastrillo, quitar las malas hierbas, y plantar flores.

Un grupo de niños jugaba a subir por la pared de una casa en obras.

- ¡Ésta es mi habitación! - gritó un niño.

- No, eso es la cocina - le corrigió otro.

- ¿Qué tal vas? - me preguntó Sasuke gritando hacia atrás pues me llevaba casi unos diez metros de ventaja.

- Bien. Me gusta esta bici - contesté.

- Ésta es la casa de Naruto, ¿te acuerdas? - dijo Sasuke señalando una casa blanca de madera con una cerca de setos descuidados a lo largo de la fachada.

Justo cuando Sasuke la estaba señalando, apareció Naruto ante la puerta de su casa.

- i Eh! i Eh! - llamó, reconociéndonos inmediatamente- . ¿Adónde vais?

Sasuke dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el camino que conducía a la casa. Al frenar le derraparon las ruedas en la grava y la bici se detuvo a menos de tres centímetros de Naruto, quien se llevó sonriendo las manos a la cabeza en señal de rendición. Yo me paré junto a Sasuke.

- Qué calor hace, ¿verdad? - dijo Naruto, sonriéndome y apartándose el cabello de la frente.

- ¿Por qué no hablamos un rato del tiempo? - preguntó Sasuke sarcásticamente. Echó una ojeada a la casa de Naruto. Alguien nos estaba observando desde una ventana. Supuse que la madre de Naruto.

- ¿Ya has reparado la bici? - preguntó Sasuke.

- Sí, en realidad podríamos decir que sí - - contestó Naruto, haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? - propuso Sasuke.

Naruto asintió.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer. - Se limpió las manos en los tejanos- . Voy a buscar la bici. Las ruedas están un poco deshinchadas, pero es igual.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, dando patadas a la grava mientras andaba. Después de avanzar unos cuantos pasos se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- A lo alto de las cascadas - respondí.

- ¿Qué? - Naruto se quedó boquiabierto- . ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó mientras miraba fijamente a Sasuke.

- A lo alto de las cataratas - repetí en voz baja, sorprendida por la reacción de Naruto.

Él seguía mirando a Sasuke.

- ¿Estáis seguros?

- Sí, estamos seguros - dijo Sasuke inmediatamente- . Bueno, ¿vienes o no, antes de que se haga de noche? Como te entretengas, les va a salir moho a las bicis.

- Oye, me parece que no estás de muy buen humor. ¿Seguro que quieres que vaya con vosotros?

- ¡Venga ya, vete a buscar la bici! - replicó Sasuke. Naruto fue a la parte trasera de la casa para buscar la bicicleta.

- A este césped le hace falta un buen corte - dije observando lo largo que estaba y las malas hierbas que crecían por todas partes.

- Sus padres no le dejan manejar el cortacésped- dijo Sasuke sonriendo- . No se fían de que no se quede sin piernas.

Naruto apareció al cabo de un rato con una tambaleante y vieja bicicleta BMX, con el sillín subido al máximo y los neumáticos casi totalmente deshinchados.

- ¡A las cascadas! - gritó, pasándonos de largo hasta llegar a la carretera y sin mirar si pasaba algún coche.

- ¡Está como una cabra! - exclamó Sasuke.

Naruto nos esperaba dando pequeños círculos con la bici y, cantando a pleno pulmón.

- Es tu mejor amigo - comenté.

- A veces me pregunto el motivo... - dijo Sasuke, mirándome perplejo.

Alcanzamos a Naruto en la carretera y pedaleamos hasta el pueblo en fila india. Estaba abarrotado y había mucho movimiento. La mayoría de la gente iba a la tienda de jardinería y a la ferretería. Se notaba que el buen tiempo estimulaba a la gente para hacer bricolaje o cuidar de los jardines.

Una vez pasado el pueblo, la cuesta se iba haciendo cada vez más empinada a medida que nos adentrábamos en el bosque. Sasuke y yo pedaleábamos juntos detrás de Naruto, que zigzagueaba como un loco de un lado a otro de la carretera, la .mayor parte del tiempo sin agarrar el manillar con las manos.

Al cabo de un rato vino un tramo de carretera menos inclinado y distinguí a lo lejos un enorme camión rojo que venía hacia nosotros.

- ¡Naruto, no hagas tonterías! - gritó Sasuke a Naruto que pedaleaba sin manos en el carril izquierdo.

Naruto miró hacia nosotros sin cambiar de carril, con expresión diabólica y ojos centelleantes.

- Mira lo que le voy a hacer a éste - vociferó.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Quítate de ahí! - gritó Sasuke.

El camión rojo se veía más grande a medida que se aproximaba.

- ¡Mirad! - gritó Naruto.

- ¡Apártate! - vociferó Sasuke.

Naruto se quedó en el carril opuesto, pedaleando tranquilamente, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí y no hubiera un camión enorme que se fuera a abalanzar sobre él de un momento a otro.

- ¡Apártate, estúpido! - volvió a gritar Sasuke, con ojos saltándosela de las órbitas por el pánico.

El camionero tocó el claxon estruendosamente durante buen rato.

- ¡Sal de allí, idiota! - Casi no pude oír las palabras de Sasuke debido a los bocinazos.

Con el rostro contraído, Naruto siguió pedaleando.

El camión no aminoraba..., se acercó más... y más...

- ¡Naruto, por favor!

Cuando el camión estuvo tan cerca que el claxon sonó como un grito enfurecido y ensordecedor, cerré los ojos.

* * *

**hasta aquí el cap 11**

**espero q dejen reviews! **

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hola =)**

**Perdon por demorarme tanto en subir el capitulo, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones es posible que suba un**** capitulo cada semana.**

**~Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen~**

**Dejen sus reviews!**

* * *

12

Me dio la sensación de que el suelo temblaba y sentí una bocanada de aire caliente que estuvo a punto de tumbarme.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Naruto estaba al otro lado de la carretera, sentado encima de la bici y con los pies apoyados en el suelo. Nos sonrió y alzó los brazos triunfalmente, felicitándose a sí mismo.

Sasuke tiró la bici al suelo y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar al otro lado de la carretera, junto a Naruto. Aún se oía el ruido sordo del camión alejándose de nosotros. A mí todavía me daba la sensación de que el suelo temblaba. El corazón me iba a toda marcha y me mareé. Hice avanzar la bici con los pies y miré al rubio como si se tratara de un espejismo.

- ¡Te podrías haber matado, idiota! - gritó Sasuke furioso.

- Qué va, hombre - dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados y su típica expresión de burla- . Todo está calculado.

- ¿Calculado? ¡Estás chiflado! - replicó Sasuke.

- El truco está en medir el tiempo - presumió Naruto sin prestar atención a la rabia que sentía su amigo. Naruto se volvió hacia mí- : ¿Has visto la mirada de ese camionero?

- No. No he visto nada - admití yo- . He cerrado los ojos. - Me temblaban las piernas y tenía la boca seca.

- ¡Parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas! rió Naruto.

- Ha sido una absoluta estupidez - dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno, no me ha atropellado, ¿no? - dijo Naruto, defendiéndose- . Si me hubiera atropellado, entonces sí que habría sido una estupidez. Pero yo sé calcular, Sasuke.

Sasuke lo miró furioso, se acercó a él y bajó la voz, aunque de todos modos oí lo que le decía:

- Estás pavoneándote delante de Sakura.

- ¿Quién, yo? - Naruto me miró por encima del hombro de Sasuke- . De verdad que no, Sasuke.

Sasuke levantó las manos en señal de rendición y le dijo:

- ¿Vamos a pasear en bici o no?

- Sí, claro. Vamos - contestó Naruto dolido.

Sasuke atravesó rápidamente la carretera, agarró su bici y montó en ella sin mirarme. Estaba de mal humor y muy afectado por la idiotez de Naruto de hacerse el valiente delante del camión.

- Esta vez ha estado a punto de no poder contarlo - dijo entre dientes, más para sus adentros que para que yo le oyera.

Empezamos a pedalear adquiriendo cada vez más velocidad a medida que la sinuosa carretera se adentraba en el bosque hacia las cascadas.

- ¿Por qué le gusta tanto a Naruto hacer cosas tan peligrosas? - pregunté.

- ¡Porque soy un chico peligroso! - exclamó él al oírme, y soltó una carcajada- . ¡Soy muy peligroso!

Sasuke se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

Unos minutos más tarde encontramos el sendero que conducía a lo alto de las cascadas.

Las cascadas eran más bonitas de lo que yo recordaba: el agua caía en vertical desde el borde del precipicio formando gotas de plata bajo los rayos del sol.

- Aquí arriba huele a limpio - dije cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

Dejamos las bicis en el sendero y aparté la vista de las cascadas para mirar al bosque. Los brotes empezaban a crecer y todo se veía mucho más alegre y verde que la semana anterior.

Esperaba que aquel paisaje tan impresionante devolviera el buen humor a Sasuke, pero cuando me di la vuelta me quedé de piedra al ver que estaba al borde del precipicio, mirando hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido.

Era justo el sitio donde estaba cuando lo vi por primera vez. Allí mismo, al borde del abismo, mirando hacia abajo con una expresión de profunda tristeza. Aquel día pensé que Sasuke iba a saltar, y al recordarlo sentí un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

De repente me di cuenta de que Naruto se había acercado a mí y que también miraba a Sasuke fijamente.

- Sabía que no deberíamos haber venido aquí - me dijo Naruto en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarlo- . Sabía que aún no estaba preparado para volver aquí arriba.

- Antes estaba de muy buen humor - dije sintiendo las finas gotas de agua que me salpicaban la cara.

- Ahora no lo está - dijo Naruto secamente, negando con la cabeza- . No deberíamos estar aquí.

Entonces se dirigió hacia Sasuke y se detuvo a poco más de un metro del borde del precipicio.

- Oye, Sasuke...

Sasuke no se dio la vuelta. Siguió allí, inmóvil, mirando cómo caía el agua con fuerza.

- Vámonos ya, Sasuke - insistió Naruto, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si intentara apartarlo del borde del precipicio.

No hubo reacción.

- Larguémonos, ¿de acuerdo, Sasuke?

Me acerqué unos pasos, muy preocupada por la actitud de Sasuke. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué iba buscando? ¿Por qué no respondía a Naruto? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en no alejarse del borde del precipicio?

Me acerqué hasta donde estaba Naruto, que parecía extremadamente preocupado. Creo que fue la primera vez que veía a Naruto con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

- ¿Sasuke ... ? - le llamó- . La tierra llamando a Sasuke.

- Un segundo – le dijo sin darse la vuelta.

- Vamos, chico - insistió Naruto.

- Un segundo - repitió- Eso es todo lo que se, tarda. Un segundo... una fracción de segundo... y luego estás muerto. Te has ido para siempre.

Naruto me miró con la cara contraída por la preocupación. Luego agarró a Sasuke por el hombro y tiró de él hacia atrás.

- Eh, ¿pero qué pasa? ¡Déjame! - protestó Sasuke

- Nos estás asustando, chico - le dijo Naruto sin soltarlo, mientras lo apartaba con las dos manos del precipicio.

Las gotas de la cascada me habían dejado el pelo y la cara empapados y sentí frío, a pesar de que hacía un sol abrasador.

- Estoy bien - insistió Sasuke.

- No me gusta oírte hablar así - contestó Naruto.

- Sigamos paseando en bici - sugerí, intentando parecer animada.

- Sí, buena idea - dijo Naruto.

Me volví hacia el sendero y pegué un chillido.

- ¡Eh!

Había alguien allí, haciéndole algo a mi bici.

- ¡Eh, lárgate! - grité.

Me sequé el agua de los ojos y corrí hacia la bicicleta.

El intruso había levantado mi bici del suelo y la estaba manipulando a la altura del manillar. Me había acercardo tan sólo unos pasos cuando reconocí quién era.

¡Ino!

* * *

**Gracias por leer :) espero q les haya gustado**


	14. Chapter 13

**Aquí el capitulo 13 :) **

**Espero q disfruten y dejen sus REVIEWS! xD**

* * *

13

- ¡Apártate de mi bici!

Corrí hacia Ino, levantando una nube de polvo del suelo. Naruto y Sasuke corrían detrás de mí.

- ¿Qué? - Ino se quedó paralizada, sujetando mi bici por el manillar y mirándome boquiabierta. Su pelo agitado por el viento relucía bajo los rayos del sol.

Me detuve en seco delante de ella, respirando aceleradamente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le estás haciendo a mi bici? - le espeté enfurecida.

- Sólo la estaba mirando - dijo secamente- Se parece mucho a la de mi primo.

La miré con rabia, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- No te la iba a robar - dijo irguiendo la cabeza con orgullo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó Naruto cuando estaba junto a mí.

- Sakura pensaba que le iba a robar la bicicleta - le dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño- . Sólo quería mirarla. Toma. - Empujó la bicicleta hacia mí.

Sujeté la bici para que no cayera al suelo.

- Lo siento, Ino... - empecé a decir.

- Yo no soy una ladrona, ¿sabes? - dijo Ino con un tono muy desagradable.

- Oye, Saku no quería decir eso - dijo Naruto, intentando echar una mano.

- ¿No te acuerdas de que alguien me rajó las ruedas la semana pasada? - le dije a Ino- Por eso pensé...

- ¡Bueno, pues yo no fui! - Me interrumpió Ino.

Me quedé desconcertada. Había corrido hacia Ino como una loca, gritándole, acusándola, y lo único que estaba haciendo ella era mirar la bici.

- Lo siento mucho - le dije sinceramente- De verdad. No quería...

- Bueno, bueno - dijo Ino con impaciencia. Su bicicleta estaba en el sendero, unos metros más allá, apoyada en el suelo. La levantó y se la llevó caminando hasta las rocas.

Yo agarré la mía y seguí a Ino, con Naruto detrás de mí. - ¿Dónde está Hinata? - preguntó Ino protegiéndose los ojos del sol con una mano mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la curva del empinado sendero.

- ¿Ha venido Hinata contigo? - preguntó Naruto, siguiendo la mirada de Ino.

- Ahí llega - anunció ella.

Hinata se aproximaba pedaleando lentamente por la pendiente. Unos segundos más tarde saltó de la bici y la llevó andando hasta nosotros. Estaba roja como un tomate y le faltaba la respiración. Tenía el pelo húmedo, y un largo mechón se le había quedado pegado en la frente llena de sudor.

- ¡Uf! Estoy en baja forma - exclamó casi sin poder hablar- . Tengo que perder peso.

- Estás muy bien - comentó Naruto galantemente, y luego soltó una carcajada- Lo único que necesitas es una bici mejor. Es demasiado pesada, deberías comprar una como la de Saku.

- Pero, sobre todo, no se te ocurra nunca tocar la de Sakua - advirtió Ino sarcásticamente, mirándome de un modo desagradable- . Se pone histérica.

- ¿Qué? - Hinata me miró sorprendida.

Me apoyé en las rocas.

- Me he confundido - dije entre dientes- Yo no tenía la intención de...

- ¿Es nueva o de segunda mano? - preguntó Ino.

- De segunda mano - contesté.

- Parece nueva - dijo.

- Hacía tan buen tiempo - dijo Hinata apartándose el pelo de la frente- que le dije a Ino que viniéramos aquí en bici. Esperaba que aún no os hubierais marchado.

- Aquí arriba hace más frío - comentó Ino.

- Podríamos continuar la excursión - sugirió Naruto.

- Primero quiero descansar un poco - dijo Hinata, apoyando su bicicleta en las rocas.

- Deberíamos formar un club de ciclismo - dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué? - Hinata se lo quedó mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Sí, un club de ciclismo - repitió Naruto sin dejarse desanimar- . Me parece que somos los únicos de Konoha a los que nos gusta ir a todas partes en bici, ¿no?

- No me vengas con tonterías, Naruto - dijo Ino - Vas a todas partes en bici porque no tienes dinero para comprarte un coche y tus padres no se atreven a dejarte el suyo.

- Son unos padres inteligentes - comentó Hinata sonriendo.

- ¡Eh, tú, que no es por eso! - protestó Naruto- Me gustan las bicis - Lo único que estoy diciendo es que podríamos reunirnos cada fin de semana y hacer excursiones. Podríamos elegir diferentes rutas y llevarnos la comida y lo que haga falta.

- Me gusta lo de la comida - dije con una sensación de hambre en el estómago pues prácticamente no había comido al mediodía.

- Olvídate - le dijo Ino a Naruto- . No quiero ir en bici contigo. Estás loco. No haces más que tonterías para hacerte notar y algún día te vas a matar.

- ¿Quién, yo? - se quejó Naruto sonriendo.

Parecía haberse olvidado de lo que había ocurrido con el camión.

- Eh, ¿dónde está Sasuke? - preguntó Ino de repente- . ¿No está con vosotros?

¡Sasuke! Estaba tan preocupada por lo de Ino y mi bici que me había olvidado completamente de Sasuke.

- Estaba contigo - le dije a Naruto.

- No, conmigo no.

Todos nos dimos la vuelta hacia las cascadas, pero allí no había nadie. El rugido del agua era terrible y se levantaba una neblina desde el borde del precipicio.

- ¡Sasuke! - le llamé- . ¡Sasuke!, ¿dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta.

Miré al bosque, pero allí tampoco había nadie.

Cuando me di la vuelta, Naruto corría hacia el borde de las cascadas con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

Hinata e Ino me miraban fijamente.

- ¿Dónde está? - me preguntó Ino, como si yo lo estuviera escondiendo.

El pánico me dejó totalmente paralizada y casi no podía ni respirar.

Miré a Naruto, que ya había llegado al borde del barranco, en el mismo lugar donde Sasuke había estado momentos antes con nosotros.

Naruto se asomó con el rostro descompuesto.

- ¿Ha saltado? - gritó- . ¿Ha saltado Sasuke?

Ino soltó un chillido, horrorizada.

* * *

**Gracias x los reviews q han dejado ^^**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hola!!**

**hace mucho q no actualizo y pido mil disculpas x eso ^^**

**aqui les dejo el capitulo 14 y tratare de subir mañana o el Martes el 15. **

**no olviden dejar REVIEWS!!**

* * *

14

- ¡No! ¡no! - Grité totalmente descontrolada.

Naruto retrocedió un paso.

- No veo nada ahí abajo - dijo poniendo las manos a los lados de la boca para que pudiéramos oírlo.

- ¡Mirad! - gritó Ino.

Nos dimos la vuelta en dirección al sendero. Allá estaba Sasuke, pedaleando furiosamente y levantando una gran polvareda mientras se alejaba por el camino. Los cuatro nos quedamos inmóviles y en silencio, observando atónitos cómo desaparecía entre los árboles sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

Cuando lo perdimos de vista suspiré profundamente y me dejé caer de rodillas, aliviada: al menos Sasuke no había saltado al precipicio.

Levanté la mirada hacia Ino y Hinata. Hinata tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba temblando.

- ¡Qué mi- miedo he pasado! - tartamudeó.

Ino le puso la mano en el hombro para calmarla.

- Primero, Yume. Luego... - dijo Hinata con una voz apenas audible.

Naruto se acercó a nosotros, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? - le pregunté, con el corazón latiéndome todavía con fuerza- . .¿Por qué se ha ido de esa manera?

Naruto, muy serio, se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo ni idea - dijo

- Creí que había saltado - dijo Ino con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Creéis que está enfadado con nosotros por algún motivo? - preguntó Hinata, apoyándose en las rocas y apartándose el pelo húmedo de la cara. Estaba totalmente pálida y muy trastornada.

- Sabía que no deberíamos haber venido aquí - dijo Naruto furioso- . Aún es demasiado pronto para Sasuke.

- Pero yo ya había subido aquí arriba - le comenté a Naruto- . La semana pasada yo...

- ¿Ha sido idea tuya? - me preguntó Naruto gritando y mirándome con rabia.

Se me cortó la respiración. En ese mismo momento me di cuenta de que yo no le caía bien a Naruto. Sus palabras me sentaron como una puñalada.

«No me traga», pensé mirándole fijamente y estudiando su expresión de rabia.

- No. No ha sido idea mía - repliqué fríamente, apartando la mirada.

- Bueno, pues ha sido una mala idea - insistió Naruto- . ¿Es que no tienes ni la menor idea del momento que está atravesando Sasuke?

- Déjala en paz, Naruto - dijo Hinata, saliendo en mi defensa- . Sakura lo sabe todo.

- Larguémonos de aquí - sugirió Ino, apartándose de las rocas y dirigiéndose hacia su bicicleta- . Vayamos a pasear en bici a cualquier otro sitio, ¿sí? Este sitio me produce escalofríos. No hago más que imaginarme a Yume al borde del precipicio.

- Sí, continuemos - se apresuró a decir Hinata.

- Me parece que es mejor que me vaya a casa - dije- . Todavía me queda mucho para acabar el trabajo.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Hinata, levantando la bici- . Hace un día demasiado bonito para estar encerrada en casa haciendo ese trabajo.

- Es verdad - suspiré- . Pero es mejor que lo haga.

- No te enfades por lo de Sasuke - me dijo Hinata mientras yo enderezaba la bicicleta- . Tiene muchos cambios de humor. - Rió nerviosamente- . Supongo que lo habrás notado.

Me despedí de ellos y bajé por el sendero, pedaleando con rapidez.

«Pues resulta que sí que estoy enfadada por lo de Sasuke - pensé desilusionada- . Estoy muy enfadada. Creí que se trataba de una cita. ¿Por qué se ha largado de ese modo dejándome ahí, y además sin decirme ni una palabra? ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?»

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla horrible. Fue un sueño en blanco y negro, y la oscuridad y todas aquellas sombras grises lo hicieron aún más horroroso. En el sueño yo estaba en lo alto de las cascadas y el agua caía silenciosamente. No se oía ni un solo ruido ni una voz.

Miré cómo caía el agua hacia las oscuras rocas del fondo sin salpicar lo más mínimo. Yo tenía mucho frío allá arriba, y el cielo estaba de un color gris carbón muy fúnebre. En el borde del precipicio había una persona vestida de negro. Me la quedé mirando. Luego una niebla gris y azul se fue elevando desde el agua que caía. Aunque me daba la espalda, supe que era Yume. La llamé, pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta. Se dio la vuelta lentamente. La miré fijamente a la cara y solté un grito silencioso.

No tenía piel, y su hermoso cabello descansaba encima de una calavera que sonreía. Las cuencas vacías de los ojos parecían mirarme ciegamente, y el maxilar inferior estaba caído y dejaba al descubierto una blanca y perfecta dentadura.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y volvió a adoptar la misma postura que antes, justo al borde del precipicio. El agua continuaba cayendo en absoluto silencio. El cielo se fue oscureciendo y empezaron a aparecer sombras que avanzaban sobre el suelo gris.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta colocarme detrás de Yume. Cada vez estaba más y más cerca de ella. Sabía lo que yo iba a hacer. Levanté las manos: la iba a empujar por el precipicio. Con las manos en alto avancé otro paso..., y otro... De repente recuperé la voz.

- Soy la nueva novia de Sasuke - le dije mientras me disponía a empujarla- . Ahora yo soy la novia de Sasuke.

Pronuncié esas palabras sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. El agua seguía cayendo, sin hacer el menor ruido.

Avancé un poco más y me dispuse a empujarla, pero cuando mis manos ya casi le tocaban la espalda se invirtieron los papeles. Me di cuenta horrorizada de que ahora era yo la, que estaba vestida de negro, de que era yo la que estaba al, borde mismo de las silenciosas cascadas.

- Yo soy la nueva novia de Sasuke - le dije- . Soy la novia muerta de Sasuke.

¿Era Yume la que estaba ahora detrás de mí, o era Sasuke? No podía darme la vuelta, sólo podía mirar hacia abajo.

Sabía que estaba a punto de caer por el precipicio a las silenciosas aguas y que iba a morir. Silenciosamente, muy silenciosamente... hasta desaparecer en las inquietantes sombras del abismo.

De pronto sonó el teléfono que había junto a mi cama y me desperté. Me incorporé sobresaltada, completamente despierta. El sueño se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco y con él todas aquellas sombras grises. El teléfono seguía sonando. Estiré la mano para descolgarlo pero me detuve. Aquel miedo tan desagradable... ¿lo había causado el sueño o el timbre del teléfono? ¿Debería descolgarlo?

De mala gana, me llevé el auricular al oído.

- Soy yo - susurró una voz seca

* * *

**Gracias x leer =)**

**Feliz San Valentin !! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Prometí q subiria el capitulo en estos dias... y aqui esta!**

**disfruten!! ^^**

* * *

15

Se me cortó la respiración y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Sakura? - susurró la voz- . ¿Eres tú?

Tragué saliva.

- Soy yo, Sasuke - susurró la voz.

- ¿Qué? - grité- . ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Quién pensabas que era? - preguntó con el mismo tono de voz.

- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunté entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad para poder ver la hora en mi despertador- Sasuke, son casi las dos de la mañana.

- Lo siento, Sakura.

- ¿Por qué susurras de ese modo? - le pregunté, intentando tranquilizarme.

- No quiero que mis padres me oigan - contestó- . Si se enteran que hago llamadas a estas horas, me quitarán mi teléfono.

- Me has asustado - admití- . Pensé... pensé que eras otra persona.

- Te llamo para pedirte disculpas - dijo Sasuke- Ya sabes, por lo de esta tarde.

- Pues muy bien, adelante - dije- . Pide disculpas.

- Lo siento - dijo sinceramente.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Acepto las disculpas - le dije- , pero podrías haber llamado antes, ¿no?

- Quería hacerlo, pero tenía que ir a un sitio con mi padre. Yo sé que no me tendría que haber ido de esa manera. Pero bueno es difícil de explicar.

- No te preocupes - le dije, dándome cuenta de lo difícil que resultaba aquello para él.

Me sentía aliviada de que no estuviera enfadado conmigo, de que no me culpara de alguna cosa.

- No tendría que haber sugerido que fuéramos allá arriba –continuó-Probablemente no sabes nada de lo de Yume…

- Sí, lo he oído - le interrumpí.

Se quedó callado durante un rato.

- Bueno, supongo que todo el mundo habla de lo que ocurrió - dijo finalmente con cierta amargura.

- Hinata me explicó... lo de Yume - le dije en voz baja. En ese momento me vino el sueño a la mente: las silenciosas cascadas, las sombras grises avanzando, la chica vestida de negro al borde del precipicio y a punto de caer... ¿se trataba de Yume o de mí?

- ¿Te apetece que nos veamos mañana? - preguntó Sasuke, cambiando de tema bruscamente- . Podríamos ir a ver alguna película.

- Ojalá pudiera ir - contesté.

- No me iré corriendo, te lo prometo - añadió rápidamente.

- Tengo que hacer un trabajo - le dije.

- Ah, bueno - dijo muy decepcionado.

- Lo siento - añadí, y luego bostecé ruidosamente.

- Será mejor que cuelgue - susurró.

- Me alegro de que me hayas llamado - le dije sinceramente.

Nos dimos las buenas noches y colgó.

Me recosté en la almohada y me tapé con la manta.

Cuando cerré los ojos volvieron a aparecer imágenes del horroroso sueño, como si hubieran estado esperándome.

- No - pensé abriendo aterrorizada los ojos e intentando alejar esas imágenes- . No, no quiero pensar en Yume ahora. No quiero pensar en todo esto.»

- Sasuke no empujó a Yume - me susurré a mí misma, mirando fijamente al techo oscuro- . Sasuke no la empujó. ¡Sé que no lo hizo!

Al día siguiente por la tarde, cuando me acababa de poner a trabajar y tenía todos los papeles y libros encima de la mesa del comedor, llamaron al timbre. Como estaba sola en casa corrí a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hinata! - exclamé sorprendida.

Me sonrió. Llevaba un jersey azul y unos pantalones de tenis blancos, y tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta.

- Tengo que trabajar, en serio - le dije, con la mano apoyada en la puerta abierta- . No tengo tiempo de...

- Ya lo sé - me replicó, pasando de largo y entrando en el recibidor- . Te he traído un montón de libros. - Bajó el hombro para que pudiera ver la mochila repleta que llevaba en la espalda- . Es para que tengas material para tu trabajo.

- Gracias - dije sinceramente para agradecerle el detalle- La biblioteca cierra los domingos, así que ...

- Creo que puedes sacar buena información de todos estos libros - afirmó, suspirando aliviada al quitarse la mochila de la espalda- . Me quedaré sólo un minuto - dijo sentándose en una silla- . ¿Has hablado con Sasuke?

Le expliqué lo de las disculpas a las tantas de la noche.

- Qué raro... - dijo, jugando con sus cabellos, y luego añadió- Pobre chico - Puso cara de enfado- . A mi Naruto me está fastidiando.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le pregunté, echando un vistazo a los títulos de los libros que había traído.

- Es un caso perdido - se quejó Hinata, frunciendo el ceño- . Es un payaso. Nunca se torna nada en serio. Ayer por la noche fuimos al cine, y se pasó toda la película haciendo comentarios tontos. A la gente que teníamos cerca no le pareció nada divertido. Pensé que al final le iban a romper la cara.

Yo daba muestras de impaciencia y sólo conseguía concentrarme a medias en lo que Hinata me estaba contando. Realmente quería volver al trabajo.

- Los padres de Naruto se atrevieron a dejarte el coche anoche - continuó Hinata suspirando- . Hacía semanas que no le dejaban conducir, ¿y sabes lo que hizo? Se salió de la carretera y acabamos en la cuneta. Tuvo que venir la grúa para sacarnos de allí. – Hinata suspiró.

- Vaya desastre - dije mostrándome compasiva- .Naruto está realmente chiflado.

- Voy a cambiar las cosas - dijo Hinata mirándome a los ojos. Me pareció que acababa de tomar una decisión en ese mismo instante- Voy a romper con él. - Se puso de pie, recogió la mochila vacía y se dirigió a la puerta- . No digas nada a nadie, Saku. Sobre todo no le digas ni palabra a Naruto.

- De acuerdo - contesté.

- Lo digo por si no me atrevo a romper o cambio de opinión - dijo.

Tal vez debería haber dicho algo agradable sobre Naruto. A lo mejor es lo que ella quería. Quizás había confiado en mí y me había contado todo aquello para que lo defendiera y le hiciera cambiar de opinión sobre lo de romper con él. Pero yo recordé el arranque de rabia que tuvo Naruto contra mí en las cascadas, y el modo en que me había gritado, y también aquella mirada intensa con la que me quedó clarísimo que yo no le caía nada bien. Así que decidí que a mí tampoco me gustaba él, y por eso no le defendí.

Trabajé durante dos horas pero me costaba concentrarme. Aquel sueño horrible no me dejaba en paz, no conseguía quitármelo de la cabeza. Luego me puse a soñar despierta con Sasuke, inventándome conversaciones con él.

Después empecé a pensar en Yume. Me pregunté cómo era, qué voz tenía y cómo era su risa.

Eché una ojeada al reloj. Eran ya pasadas las cuatro y casi no había avanzado nada con el trabajo.

Me levanté. Estaba inquieta y me sentía Incapaz de estar sentada durante más tiempo. Tenía que salir un rato, hacer algo de ejercicio, despejarme un poco la mente.

Me puse una camisa de manga larga encima de la camiseta y salí al garaje para buscar la bicicleta. El cielo estaba muy encapotado. Había unos nubarrones grises y se oían truenos a lo lejos. Pero no me importó. Necesitaba salir un rato a pasear en bici, tal vez bastante rato.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la carretera el aire frío y húmedo me produjo una agradable sensación en las mejillas. El viento me echaba el pelo hacia atrás a medida que ganaba velocidad, pedaleando de pie.

Quería ir más rápido que mis pensamientos y alejarme del horrible sueño, de la sonrisa de Yume, de todo y de todos.

Las casas y los jardines iban pasando a mi lado como una imagen borrosa verde y gris. Un niño con un impermeable amarillo me saludó con la mano desde la puerta de su casa y yo le devolví el saludo sin disminuir la velocidad. Cada vez iba más rápido. El corazón me latía con fuerza y me notaba el pulso en las sienes.

Empezaron a caer gotas frías de lluvia y el ciclo se oscureció más aún.

Pasé frente a la escuela y luego giré por un camino que atravesaba el colegio por dentro. El camino terminaba delante del garaje de los profesores y estaba oscuro y vacío.

El ruido de los truenos que había oído a lo lejos se había convertido en un estruendo sordo y constante que se iba acercando. Me dirigí al camino que conducía al bosque detrás de la escuela.

Todavía no había tenido la ocasión de explorar aquel bosque, y alguien me había dicho que era enorme.

Los altos árboles con las hojas de la primavera impedían el paso de la escasa luz que quedaba a aquella hora. Cuando me di cuenta de que allí estaba todo tan oscuro que parecía de noche me entró mucho miedo, pero no podía parar de pedalear, todavía no tenía ganas de volver. Me encantaba ir en bici a toda velocidad bajo la sombra de los árboles, notando aquel aire frío en las mejillas.

Al principio sólo se oía el susurro de las hojas de los árboles, los truenos a lo lejos y el ruido de los neumáticos en el camino. Pero luego oí otro ruido detrás, muy cerca. Me di la vuelta y vi a alguien en el camino, vestido con ropa oscura, que corría hacia mí. De pronto recordé la pesadilla, donde todo era en blanco y negro, como la persona que me perseguía. El pánico me agarrotó las piernas. Quería ir más deprisa para alejarme de aquel sueño siniestro. La persona se acercaba cada vez más, corriendo a toda velocidad, y se oía el ruido de los zapatos golpeando el suelo a cada zancada.

- ¡Oh! - grité cuando la rueda de delante chocó contra algo en el camino.

No me dio tiempo de verlo bien, pero seguramente había pisado una piedra. Perdí el control de la bicicleta; los árboles se inclinaban y el suelo se acercaba a mi cara. Caí de costado y sentí un intenso dolor. La bicicleta me cayó encima y la rueda de delante se quedó girando.

«Me ha atrapado», pensé.

* * *

**Gracias x leer =)**

**no olviden los... REVIEWS!!**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 espero q disfruten!! n.n**

* * *

16

Intenté quitarme la bici de encima, aterrorizada. Los pasos se detuvieron: la persona que me perseguía me había alcanzado. Miré hacia arriba.

- ¡Sai! - grité.

Se inclinó hacia la bici, con la respiración entrecortada, y la agarró por el manillar para quitármela de encima. La apoyó en un árbol y se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga del jersey.

- Sai... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - le pregunté con una voz aguda y chillona que apenas parecía la mía. Me agarró del brazo y me ayudó a levantarme.

- ¿Estás bien? - me dijo sin responder a mi pregunta- . ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No, no creo - respondí temblando. Intenté quitarme el barro de los tejanos.

Empezó a llover. Primero se oyeron unas gotitas que caían sobre las hojas de los árboles que tenía encima de la cabeza, y luego empecé a mojarme con unas gotas grandes y frías.

- ¿Por qué te escapabas? - me preguntó Sai con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro larguirucho.

- No... no lo sé - admití avergonzada- . Creí que eras... «¿ Alguien que ha aparecido en una de mis pesadillas? ¿Qué es lo que he creído? ¿Por qué me he asustado tanto?»

- Pensé que estaba sola - le expliqué- y cuando vi que alguien me perseguía...

- ¿No has oído que te llamaba? - preguntó. Me quitó una ramita de la manga de la camisa.

El ruido de las gotas contra las hojas se hizo más fuerte. - Nos vamos a quedar empapados - le dije. Levanté la bici y le eché un vistazo. No me pareció que le hubiera pasado nada, al menos no se había torcido- Creo que he chocado contra una roca.

- Sí - dijo Sai señalando una piedra que sobresalía justo en el centro del camino- ¡Ibas muy rápido! - exclamó observándome intensamente.

- Sí - contesté recuperando el aliento- . ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

Empecé a caminar con la bicicleta hacia la escuela, con Sai justo detrás.

- Yume y yo paseábamos por aquí muy a menudo - me dijo mirando al bosque que había más adelante- . Aquí es donde solíamos pasar el rato.

Esperé a que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Caminamos en silencio. El agua de la lluvia estaba fría pero no caía con mucha fuerza y los árboles se movían como si tiritaran de frío. Yo tenía el pelo empapado pero me gustaba esa sensación refrescante.

-Yume era una buena amiga - dijo Sai rompiendo el silencio, con cara de concentración. Sus hombros estaban encorvados y tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos. Evitaba mirarme a los ojos. Creo que esperaba a que dijera algo, pero yo no sabía qué decir.

- Solíamos hablar de cualquier tema - continuó- . Me dijo cosas que nunca le contaría a Sasuke. - Sonrió de una forma extraña. Seguía sin mirarme a los ojos.

Yo me preguntaba si lo que decía era verdad. ¿Por qué me estaba contando todo eso en aquel momento? Casi no lo conocía. Sólo había hablado con él una vez. ¿Por qué me hacía esas confidencias?

«Parece que está muy solo», Observé.

- Era mi mejor amiga - dijo en voz baja. De repente dejó de hablar y me tomó del hombro, obligándome a detenerme.

Sai me miró a los ojos fijamente.

- Quiero que tú también seas mi amiga - me dijo con un tono muy emotivo.

-Bu- bueno - tartamudeé. Me estaba apretando el brazo con tanta fuerza que me hacía daño- Sai, yo...

- Quiero que tú también seas una buena amiga.

De pronto apretó su cara contra la mía e intentó besarme.

Me quedé de piedra, casi sin respiración.

Noté sus labios calientes y secos contra los míos. Me apretó muy fuerte, con demasiada desesperación. Me estaba haciendo daño.

Forcejeé un poco y conseguí empujarlo.

- ¡Sai! ¡Basta!

Me miró sorprendido durante unos instantes y luego pareció sentirse herido. Yo estaba totalmente desconcertada y asustada. Era tan violento..., estaba tan desesperado…

Me monté en la bici de un salto y empecé a pedalear de pie

- Adiós - grité sin mirar atrás.

La lluvia me golpeaba en la cara con más fuerza que antes. Oí un trueno tan cerca que los árboles parecieron sacudiese.

- ¡Si sigues saliendo con Sasuke te arrepentirás! - me gritó Sai- ¡Te arrepentirás!

. Me di la vuelta para asegurarme de que no me perseguía. Continuaba tronando.

- ¡Pobre Yume! - La voz de Sai resonó como un eco entre los árboles- ¡Yo intenté avisarla!

Gritó algo más, pero no conseguí oírlo por culpa de los truenos.

Estaba demasiado lejos para poder oír lo que decía. Un rayo iluminó la parte de atrás de la escuela. Pedaleé con más fuerza, calada hasta los huesos.

- Sai está loco - dije en voz alta mientras me parecía oír su voz en mis oídos- Está totalmente loco.

El lunes, después de clase, me dirigí a la sala de ordenadores, donde pensaba pasar todo el tiempo posible durante el resto de la semana. Había decidido acabar de pasar los apuntes al ordenador para luego organizar el material y empezar a escribir el trabajo.

«Si tuviera mi propio ordenador en casa... », pensé. Sólo faltaba una semana para mi cumpleaños, pero con todos los gastos del traslado a nuestra nueva casa estaba segura de que no me lo comprarían.

Cuando me encaminaba a paso rápido a la sala de ordenadores vi a un grupo de chicos y chicas en el pasillo, sacando las mochilas de las taquillas y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ino caminaba hacia mí, con el pelo despeinado y expresión de estar concentrada en algo.

- ¡Eh, Ino! - la llamé al cruzarme con ella.

Pareció que no me había oído y siguió caminando.

« ¿Qué le debe ocurrir?», me pregunté.

Por un instante me pasó por la cabeza que me había ignorado a propósito, pero llegué a la conclusión de que Ino no haría una cosa así.

- ¡Eh, Saku, espérame! - dijo una voz familiar. Era Hinata. Estaba detrás de un grupo de chicos que reían y bloqueaban el pasillo.

- Hola Hinata. ¿Qué tal? - le pregunté cuando finalmente consiguió llegar hasta mí. Se había hecho un nuevo peinado, una especie de moño. Llevaba una blusa blanca y una minifalda azul marino con unas medias azul pálido.

- Las animadoras van a vender galletas y pasteles en el gimnasio - dijo casi sin aliento, mirando el montón de libros que yo llevaba en los brazos- Ino y yo hemos quedado allí. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

- Me gustaría mucho - dije suspirando- pero no puedo. Tengo que pasar los apuntes al ordenador. Me voy a quedar aquí cada tarde hasta que lo acabe.

Hinata hizo un gesto, intentando convencerme.

- ¡No, de verdad! - insistí- Voy muy retrasada, sobre todo desde que se borró todo lo que había en el disquete.

Hinata saludó a alguien que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Luego se volvió hacia mí.

- ¿Por qué no intentas liquidar el trabajo rápido y luego vienes con nosotras al gimnasio?

- No. Ni en broma.

- Bueno. Ya te llamaré - dijo despidiéndose y marchándose a toda prisa.

Me dirigí lentamente a la sala de ordenadores cargada con el montón de libros.

La profesora auxiliar de informática estaba en su escritorio al fondo de la sala leyendo un grueso catálogo de software. Levantó la mirada cuando entré, sonrió, y volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

Había otros dos chicos, a los que no conocía, tecleando a toda máquina, con las caras iluminadas por el resplandor verde de las pantallas de los ordenadores.

Dejé los libros junto al ordenador que solía utilizar. Cuando encontré mi disquete en el archivador, me senté, y lo puse en la disquetera.

Me gustaba mucho hacer trabajos. Me producía satisfacción buscar pequeños fragmentos de información y luego ordenarlos de algún modo lógico. Era como hacer un rompecabezas y me lo pasaba bien uniendo las piezas.

Encendí el ordenador y acerqué los dedos al teclado, dispuesta a escribir las instrucciones para entrar en el programa.

Sentí el dolor de la primera sacudida cuando toqué el teclado con los dedos. Me pasó una luz por las manos, intensa como la de un rayo y acompañada de un ruidoso chasquido. Oí una especie de zumbido y sentí otra sacudida. La electricidad me pasó por las manos y luego por todo el cuerpo.

Intenté apartar las manos, respirando con dificultad, pero tenía toda la musculatura del cuerpo contraída.

- Ah- ah- ah- ah... - Intenté pedir ayuda, pero todo mi cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo por la corriente- Ah- ah- ah- ah...

No conseguía recuperar el control. Los chasquidos eran cada vez más fuertes, y la luz blanco azulada me recorría todo el cuerpo. Todo me fue pareciendo más luminoso. ¡El dolor era muy intenso! Y de repente, ya no vi nada.

* * *

**Gracias por pasar ^^**

**dejen Reviews =D**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 17

**Me he demorado mucho en subir capitulo, lo se, y pido disculpas ^^**

**Aqui les dejo la continuacion y por favor dejen Reviews!! :D**

* * *

17

Vislumbré un pequeño rayo de luz en la oscuridad que se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, como una cinta azul de luz que luego se convirtió en una explosión de color. Abrí los ojos e intenté fijar la mirada en la cara de la señora Shizune, que parecía muy preocupada.

Todo se veía tan claro como si hubieran encendido todas las luces de golpe y todo el mundo hubiera quedado intensamente iluminado.

- Está abriendo los ojos - dijo la señora Shizune a alguien. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que ya no estaba sentada frente al ordenador sino tumbada de espaldas en el suelo, contemplando el ceño fruncido de la señora Shizune y las luces del techo. Todo parecía vibrar y oía como un zumbido constante.

- ¿Señora Shizune? - dije casi susurrando.

- Ha hablado – le dijo ella a alguien que estaba junto a puerta.

Se oía movimiento, voces y murmullos.

Shizune me observaba a pocos centímetros de la cara.

- Sakura, ¿me oyes? - preguntó con ansiedad.

- Sí - contesté con una voz que no se parecía a la mía.

- ¿Puedes verme? - preguntó, acercándose tanto que podía oler el caramelo de menta que tenía en la boca.

- Sí - le dije.

Traté de incorporarme, pero me mareé y volví a desplomarme.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que todo vibraba? Me pareció oír un chasquido eléctrico, pero era sólo mi imaginación.

Miré hacia un lado y observé que había varios chicos y unos cuantos profesores a mi alrededor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunté.

- Has recibido una descarga eléctrica - contestó la señora Shizune.

- ¿Cómo? - La miré boquiabierta.

Me sentía con más fuerzas y conseguí sentarme en el suelo. La intensidad de las luces parecía volver a la normalidad y dejé de oír chasquidos.

- Has recibido una descarga muy fuerte del ordenador - dijo señalando al viejo aparato, que alguien había desenchufado. - Es muy extraño que haya sucedido una cosa así.

«Eso es evidente, desde luego», pensé con sarcasmo.

- Has recibido la descarga a través del teclado – explicó.

Me puse de pie. Me sentía muy rara, no como si estuviera débil o mareada sino como si me hubiese vuelto loca. Me entraron ganas de correr cinco kilómetros o de pegar un puñetazo en la pared. Supongo que era por toda la electricidad que me había pasado por el cuerpo.

- ¿Has tocado el enchufe? - preguntó la señora Shizune, mordiéndose el labio.

- No, sólo el teclado.

- No lo puedo entender, Sakura - dijo sin apartar su mirada de mí.

«Yo sí puedo, pensé. Yo sí lo entiendo.» Sentí que la rabia me sacudía como sisetratara de una corriente eléctrica.

¡Ino!

Ella le había hecho algo al ordenador. En ese momento comprendí por qué Ino se había cruzado conmigo a toda prisa en el pasillo, con aquella cara tan rara y sin decirme nada. Había manipulado el cable del teclado. Ella iba los sábados a aquella clase de ingeniería eléctrica, y seguro que allí había aprendido a hacerlo. ¡Había intentado electrocutarme! Quería matarme para mantenerme alejada de Sasuke. Estaba llevando a la práctica sus amenazas. Me quería matar, me quería matar...

- ¡No te vayas, Sakura! - me gritó Shizune.

Ni siquiera fui consciente de que estaba corriendo hasta que llegué al pasillo.

- ¡Vuelve aquí! – la escuchaba gritar.

Pero yo seguí corriendo, sin poder detenerme. No podía controlar la furia que se apoderaba de mí. Oía chasquidos por todas partes y me sentía cegada por aquella luz intensa y terrorífica que había visto cuando toqué el teclado.

«Seguro que ha sido Ino.»

Su nombre se fue repitiendo machaconamente en mi cabeza hasta convertirse en una palabra odiosa.

¿Adónde me dirigía? No tenía ni idea. La rabia me empujaba ciegamente hacia delante. Dejé atrás las hileras de taquillas y recorrí varios pasillos. Lo veía todo rojo.

Cuando irrumpí en el abarrotado gimnasio, no estaba segura de dónde me encontraba. Todo el mundo sonreía. Había muchas animadoras con sus uniformes, y muchos chicos y chicas miraban las mesas donde se vendían pasteles y galletas. «Aquí estoy - me dijo- Mi rabia me ha traído hasta aquí, aunque no sé para qué. »

Entonces vi a Hinata e Ino apoyadas en la pared de baldosas, y a Sasuke junto a Ino. Ella tenía una mano apoyada en su hombro y se estaban riendo.

Sus risas, la mano de Ino en el hombro de Sasuke, los rubios cabellos desmelenados de Ino ¡Fue demasiado!

Lancé un grito agudo, arremetí contra la gente, ignorando los gritos de asombro que se oían a mi alrededor, y me abalancé sobre Ino.

Los ojos estuvieron a punto de salírsele de las órbitas cuando le rodeé el cuello con las manos. Salté encima de ella con tal ímpetu que las dos caímos al suelo. Se oyeron chillidos y voces asustadas. Yo estaba completamente cegada por la rabia.

De repente sentí unas manos que me agarraban con fuerza por los hombros y tiraban de mí para arriba. Ino aprovechó para ponerse en pie. Tenía la cara congestionada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Me di la vuelta para ver quién me había apartado: era Hinata.

- ¡Tranquilízate! - me gritaba al oído- ¡Tranquilízate, Saku!

Ino estaba delante de mí, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y respirando con dificultad.

Por fin conseguí librarme de Hinata con un brusco movimiento.

Ino levantó la mirada hacia mí, temerosa de que volviera a la carga.

- ¡Has intentado matarme! - le grité. Ino quedó muy sorprendida pero no me contestó- . ¡Pero no me vas a asustar! ¡No lo vas a conseguir!

- Sakura, ¿pero qué te pasa? - dijo Ino.

- Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando - dije entre dientes, bajando la voz al ver que se acercaban dos profesores.

- No, no lo sé. ¡En serio! - insistió- Estás loca, Sakura, de verdad.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no pude pronunciar ni una palabra. Me volví enfurecida e indecisa hacia Sasuke, que me estaba mirando con una expresión tensa.

- ¡Bueno, di algo! - le grité- . ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sin decir nada?

Se puso rojo y se quedó totalmente paralizado, seguro que no se esperaba eso.

- Sakura, no sé qué es lo que está pasando - dijo.

Los profesores se abrían paso entre la gente, acercándose para averiguar qué sucedía.

- Sasuke... - Me detuve porque no sabía exactamente qué decir.

Toda mi ira desapareció, como si alguien le hubiera quitado el tapón a la rabia contenida que me había llevado hasta el gimnasio. Sentí mucha vergüenza al darme cuenta de que todos me estaban mirando y hablaban sobre mí.

- Estás loca, Sakura - repitió Ino- ¡Chiflada!

Eché a correr, humillada y vencida, me abrí paso entre un grupo de chicos y chicas, empujé la puerta del gimnasio y salí a toda velocidad. Luego me dirigí hacia la escalera y subí ruidosamente los escalones de dos en dos, tropezando sin parar. Llegué al pasillo donde estaba mi taquilla. Algunas de las luces ya estaban apagadas y aquello parecía un túnel oscuro. Mi respiración acelerada resonaba en las paredes.

Me detuve en seco al ver una silueta que emergía de la oscuridad. Avanzó sigilosamente hacia mí y, cuando la luz le iluminó la cara, ahogué un chillido. Era Yume.

* * *

**No olviden sus Reviews!!**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hola!!! ^^ se q hace mucho q no subo cap... bueno, pido disculpas x eso y hoy voy a subir dos capitulos :D**

**espero q los disfruten y dejen reviews *-***

* * *

18

Me quedé en medio del pasillo mirándola boquiabierta, con los ojos desorbitados.

Ella también se detuvo. Estaba más pálida que en la fotografía, más pálida que un fantasma.

Llevaba un jersey verde oscuro, pantalones cortos, y una mochila azul colgada del hombro.

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Yume? - me dije- . Está muerta.»

De pronto exhalé ruidosamente el aire retenido por la impresión.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

- N- no lo sé. - tartamudeé.

No conseguía apartar la mirada pues nunca había visto un fantasma. Di un paso atrás, asustada.

- Está todo muy oscuro en este pasillo. Ya casi han apagado todas las luces - dijo- ¿No las dejan encendidas normalmente?

Tenía una voz suave y dulce. En lugar de responder, me limité a mirarla con incredulidad. La triste fotografía había cobrado vida. Yume había vuelto. Pero ¿cómo?

- Soy Ayame - dijo, pasándose la mochila al otro hombro- Eres nueva, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? - Me quedé sin habla, incapaz de concentrarme en algo- ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas? - conseguí preguntar.

- Ayame - repitió con expresión sombría- No soy Yume - dijo en voz tan baja que apenas pude oírla. Avanzó unos pasos y observé cómo sus ojos de un café pálido se humedecían- . ¿Es eso lo que has pensado? ¿Me has confundido con mi hermana?

- Nadie me había dicho que Yume tuviera una hermana - murmuré todavía conmocionada.

- ¿Qué? - No me había oído. Me miró preocupada- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Lo siento, Ayame - dije sacudiendo la cabeza como si tratara de ordenar mis pensamientos- Hoy he tenido un día horrible.

- Dímelo a mí - comentó- Me he tenido que quedar después de las clases para hacer un examen de física que tenía pendiente.

- Soy Sakura Haruno- dije recuperándome.

- ¿Eres la nueva novia de Sasuke? - preguntó con una extraña sonrisa.

- La verdad es que no lo sé - respondí- Últimamente no le he visto demasiado.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- Los exámenes de física me dan mucha sed y además me está entrando miedo en este pasillo tan oscuro. Parece una tumba. - Se sonrojó, probablemente porque estaba pensando en su hermana.

- Sí, vamos - dije siguiéndola - Yo también tengo ganas de salir de aquí.

Me vino a la mente la imagen de Ino mirándome con odio. ¿Había hecho el ridículo en el gimnasio? ¿Había tratado realmente de electrocutarme?

Intenté no pensar en eso mientras salía del edificio con Ayame. Noté en la cara los rayos del sol de la primavera. Fuimos a un bar que estaba a un par de manzanas del instituto y nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo.

- Te quiero pedir disculpas -dije después de que pidiéramos dos Coca- Colas y papas fritas- Por el modo en que te miré, ¿comprendes? Seguramente pensaste que estaba chiflada.

- Sí, la verdad es que lo pensé -dijo Ayame. Al sonreír le aparecieron unos pliegues alrededor de los ojos y un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha. Me pregunté si Yume tenía el mismo hoyuelo- Supongo que debo asustar a muchos chicos del instituto - dijo con una voz apenas audible y bajando los ojos- Lo digo porque me parezco mucho aYume. Soy un año y medio mayor que ella, pero la gente solía confundirnos. Supongo que ya sabes lo que le pasó a Yume.

- Sí, algo sé - dije sintiéndome incómoda- Hinata me contó lo que sucedió.

- Lo siento mucho por Sasuke e Ino... - dijo Ayame.

Nos trajeron las Coca- Colas y bebió un buen trago.

- ¿Ino? - pregunté sorprendida.

- Sí, ya sabes. Los tres habían ido a pasear en bici el día que murió Yume - bebió del vaso vaciándolo casi entero.

- No sabía que Ino también estuviera con ellos - dije, incapaz de disimular mi asombro- . Hinata nunca me dijo que...

- Probablemente estaría protegiendo a Ino. Hinata e Ino han sido amigas desde muy pequeñas.

- Espero no parecerte indiscreta - dije, haciendo girar el vaso entre las manos- No tienes que contestar si no quieres, pero... - Respiré profundamente- ¿Crees que Sasuke o Ino ... ?

No pude acabar la pregunta, era demasiado horrible.

- ¿Que si creo que tuvieron algo que ver con la muerte de mi hermana? - dijo ella terminando mi frase. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza- No, creo que no.

- Ayame, no tienes por qué hablar de ello si no quieres - le dije apoyando mi mano sobre su delgada muñeca.

- ¡No sé qué pensar! Me he pasado muchas noches sin pegar ojo, dándole vueltas a esa pregunta.

Se bebió el resto de Coca- Cola y la camarera nos trajo las papas fritas. Ayame aprovechó para pedirle otra.

- Sasuke y Yume siempre se estaban peleando - me confesó- Siempre. Se pasaban la vida rompiendo y haciendo las paces. Era una relación muy tormentosa, pero no creo que Sasuke fuera capaz de matarla por culpa de alguna discusión estúpida.

- ¿E Ino? - le pregunté.

- Creo que Ino estaba celosa de Yume, aunque en realidad no lo sé muy bien pues no la conozco demasiado. Me parece que a ella le gusta mucho Sasuke, pero la gente no va matando por ahí por cosas como ésa.

- Bueno, pues alguien ha intentado matarme.

- ¿Cómo dices? - Dejo caer la botella de _ketchup, _manchando la mesa.

Le expliqué lo que me había ocurrido en la sala de ordenadores.

Ayame frunció el ceño.

- Esos ordenadores son tan viejos... - murmuró- Probablemente se habrá producido un cortocircuito. No tienes ninguna prueba de que alguien lo haya manipulado.

Asentí aunque no estaba demasiado convencida. Inmediatamente me arrepentí de habérselo dicho. Ayame estaba muy triste y ya tenía bastantes problemas por lo de su hermana.

Seguimos charlando un rato más pero teniendo cuidado de no hablar de nada importante. Ayame me caía bien. Parecía una chica muy dulce y sensible, con una gran fuerza interior aunque estuviera tan pálida y delgada. Me dio la impresión de que poseía el coraje necesario para afrontar todo lo que había sucedido.

Nos despedimos en la puerta del bar porque íbamos en direcciones opuestas. El sol descendía en el cielo formando una bola roja que se iba escondiendo detrás de los verdes árboles. Empezaba a refrescar. Saludé a Ayame con la mano y luego observé cómo se alejaba. Estaba tan delgada que parecía flotar como un pálido fantasma en aquella tarde fría y triste.

El timbre del teléfono me despertó a altas horas de la noche. Descolgué el auricular, medio dormida, y volví a oír aquella voz áspera y horrible que me susurró llena de rabia:

- Sasuke te matará a ti también si no te alejas de él. Sasuke te matará a ti también.

Luego colgó.

Me quedé totalmente desvelada. En cuanto colgué el teléfono, volvió a sonar. Acerqué la mano temblando, indecisa.

* * *

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 19

**DEJEN REVIEWS!! :DD**

* * *

19

Mientras dudaba en si contestar o no, sentí un golpe en el estómago.

Ahogué un grito y me puse en pie de un salto.

Gracias a Dios se trataba de Miku. Supongo que le había despertado el teléfono.

Volvió a sonar. Miku se colocó en mi almohada, maullando.

Descolgué el auricular.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Sakura, soy yo.

- ¿Hinata? - Miré el despertador. Era casi la una.

- ¿Te he despertado?

- Es muy tarde - dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Alargué el brazo para acariciar a Miku pero saltó al suelo

- Lo siento - dijo Hinata- pero me siento muy mal. He estado dándole vueltas toda la noche a lo que ocurrió entre tú e Ino en el gimnasio.

Sentí un escalofrío. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y el vientecillo que entraba era muy frío.

- Sí. ¿Qué pasa con lo del gimnasio? - dije entre dientes, recordando toda la escena.

-Ino se sintió muy dolida - respondió Hinata- Nunca la he visto tan destrozada, tan herida.

- ¡Qué se le va a hacer! - dije sarcásticamente.

- Tendrías que pedirle disculpas.

Me quedé boquiabierta, sin poder reaccionar.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí?

- ¿Pedir disculpas a Ino? - grité- Hinata, ¿estás loca? ¡Ha intentado matarme!

- Sakura, escucha...

- ¡Manipuló el teclado del ordenador para electrocutarme! - grité, sin acordarme de que podía despertar a toda la familia.

- Eso es imposible - replicó Hinata en voz baja.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues quiero decir que Ino no podría idear una cosa así.

- ¿Y qué me dices de la clase de ingeniería eléctrica a la que vais los sábados? - pregunté con voz exigente.

- Sólo hemos tenido dos clases - respondió Hinata- No sabemos hacer nada. Ino no puede haber manipulado el ordenador. No sabe ni cambiar la bombilla de una lámpara.

- Entonces ¿quién lo hizo? - pregunté con voz chillona, empezando a perder el control. La rabia y el miedo me estaban agarrotando la garganta.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? - contestó Hinata- Probablemente fue un accidente, Sakura. No tendrías que haberla culpado. Me llamó a la noche, llorando sin parar.

- Buah, buah - imité burlonamente, aunque empezaba a sentirme culpable.

Esa tarde estaba tan asustada y furiosa que no sabía lo que hacía. Cuando corrí al gimnasio estaba tan obcecada que en ese momento hubiera sido capaz de estrangular a Ino. Realmente quería hacerle daño.

Pero a lo mejor Hinata decía la verdad y me había equivocado al culpar a Ino.

- ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? - le pregunté, tapándome las piernas con la manta.

- Es mi amiga - dijo Hinata- Y no es mala persona. Sé que has tenido un mal comienzo con ella, pero no te haría daño.

- Bueno, ¿pues cómo es que no me dijiste que Ino estaba en lo alto de las cascadas cuando murió Yume?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Tras un largo silencio, finalmente contestó con voz pausada:

- Consideré que se trataba de algo del pasado y que no era importante que lo supieras. No quería que te cayera antipática. Pensé que las tres podríamos ser buenas amigas.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio.

- Supongo que te lo tendría que haber contado todo - dijo pausadamente- A Ino le gustó Sasuke durante un tiempo, pero no creo que él estuviera interesado en ella. Simplemente la veía como a una amiga. Pero a veces, cuando él y Yume se peleaban, Sasuke se iba con Ino. Eso es todo. Después de la muerte de Yume se acabó todo entre Ino y Sasuke.

- ¿Ah, sí? - dije intentando conservar la calma- . Entonces, ¿cómo es que salieron juntos el fin de semana pasado?

- En realidad no fue lo que tú crees - dijo Hinata- De verdad, Ino me lo contó todo en la clase del sábado.

- Escucha Hinata - dije con impaciencia, mirando cómo la brisa movía las cortinas de la ventana- Alguien está haciendo todo lo posible para que me aleje de Sasuke, y yo creo que ese alguien es Ino.

- Pues yo no lo creo - contestó Hinata rápidamente- No creo que sea Ino. En absoluto. ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que podría tratarse del propio Sasuke?

- ¿Qué? - ahora era Hinata la que me había pillado por sorpresa-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Hinata? - le pregunté apretando el cable del teléfono con la mano que tenía libre- . ¿Sasuke?

- No le conoces demasiado bien - contestó - A veces pienso que está loco, e incluso que es peligroso.

- ¿Peligroso?

- Es posible.

- Bueno, no sé... tiene cambios de humor muy bruscos, desde luego, pero... - No sabía qué decir- Le pediré disculpas a Ino - dije cambiando de tema- Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. La invitaré para la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, el sábado por la noche. Supongo que Naruto y tú también vendréis, ¿verdad?

- Sí - contestó- Quiero decir que yo sí que iré, aunque no sé que hará Naruto - dijo bostezando- Me parece que me voy a ir a dormir.

Le di las buenas noches y colgué el teléfono.

- Miku, ¿estás ahí? - le llamé en voz baja. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de abrazarme a algo, pero el gato ya se había ido de la habitación.

Todos parecían estar pasándoselo bien en la fiesta del sábado por la noche. Nuestra sala de estar no es demasiado grande que digamos, pero a nadie parecía importarle estar apretujado como una sardina en lata.

La música estaba muy fuerte y se oían muchas risas. Había preparado una enorme olla de espaguetis y todos estaban por allí, sentados o de pie, dando cuenta de la cena con mayor o menor habilidad.

Ino también vino a la fiesta y hasta me trajo un regalo. Por el tacto supe que se trataba de un libro.

La había llamado por teléfono a la mañana siguiente de mi conversación con Hinata y me había disculpado durante veinte minutos, suplicándole que me perdonara. Lo hice por Hinata. Seguía sospechando de Ino, aunque Hinata hubiera insistido tanto en que era muy buena persona.

Sasuke parecía muy relajado y se notaba que se lo estaba pasando bien. No paraba de reír con algunos de sus amigos, y nunca le había visto tan contento.

Al pasar por su lado, frente a la cocina, me tomó de las manos sonriendo y me llevó hacia un rincón de la sala, donde había unos cuantos chicos y chicas bailando.

- Venga, vamos a bailar - me dijo- Esta canción me gusta mucho.

Empecé a caminar junto a él y entonces oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta de atrás. Sasuke puso mala cara cuando me aparté de él para abrir y ver quién había llegado.

- ¡Sai! - exclamé sorprendida al abrir la puerta y encender la luz del porche.

- No sabía que estabas dando una fiesta - dijo- . Simplemente he pasado por aquí para saludarte y ver si estabas ocupada, pero...

- Pasa - le dije- Es una fiesta abierta, puede venir todo el mundo. Hoy es mi cumpleaños. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato y comes algo? - dije señalando la olla con espaguetis que había en la cocina.

No quería que Sai estuviera en mi fiesta. En realidad me daba escalofríos, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Finalmente se decidió a entrar y yo me apresuré a la sala para volver con Sasuke.

- La canción ya se ha acabado - anunció Sasuke con cara de decepción.

- La pondré otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? - dije dirigiéndome al equipo.

Me tomó del brazo con delicadeza.

- No te preocupes. Oye, si mañana por la tarde hace buen tiempo, ¿te apetecería salir a pasear con las bicis?

- Sí, claro - contesté.

De pronto me agarró por la cintura, acercó su cara a la mía y me besó intensamente.

Cerré los ojos y te devolví el beso. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, vi que Ino nos estaba observando desde el otro lado de la sala, con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ésta ahora?», pensé. La ignoré y volví a besar a Sasuke.

- ¡Vaya desastre! - exclamó mi madre unas horas después, mirando la cocina.

- No te creas – dije- ¡Todavía no has visto el resto de la casa!

- Quizá lo de los espaguetis no haya sido muy buena idea - dijo mirando el charco de salsa de tomate que había encima del mostrador de la cocina.

- La próxima vez haré otra cosa - suspiré.

- En cuanto me cambie los zapatos nos pondremos manos a la obra -dijo mi madre, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la frente.

- No, de verdad. No hace falta que me ayudes - le dije- Papá y tú os habéis portado tan bien esta noche, permaneciendo durante todo el tiempo en vuestra habitación.

- Estás contenta, ¿verdad? - dijo mi madre sonriendo- De todos modos te ayudaré a limpiar para que no tengas que pasarte aquí toda la noche.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta pero de pronto se detuvo.

- Oye, ¿te dejaste encendido el fuego de la cocina cuando hiciste la pasta? - me preguntó.

- No - respondí- Me acuerdo que lo apagué.

- Bueno, pues el agua de la olla está hirviendo - dijo mi madre enfadada.

Echamos a correr hacia el fogón y lo apagamos. La tapa vibraba y salía espuma del líquido hirviendo que se desbordaba de la olla.

Levanté la tapa.

- ¡Qué asco! ¿Qué es esta cosa blanca? - pregunté.

En la superficie del agua había una pelota grande como de algodón, que no dejaba de dar vueltas.

- ¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí? - pregunté extrañada- . ¿Qué diablos es esto?

Lo empujé con una larga cuchara de madera, y al darle la vuelta vi dos ojos azul pálido. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que era pegué un chillido.

No era un trozo de algodón lo que hervía dentro del cazo. Era Miku.

* * *

**Pobre Miku, no?? **

**espero q sigan leyendo y dejen sus comentarios**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 20

**Les dejo el capitulo 20**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco :)**

* * *

20

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Sasuke vino a verme a casa. Entró por la puerta de la cocina vestido con una polera negra y unos jeans.

Me sorprendió verle entrar.

- Ya te dije por teléfono que no me apetecía ir en bici - le dije de mal humor.

- Ya lo sé - me contestó- No iba a venir, pero luego pensé que te podría ir bien salir de casa, pasear un poco al sol. Para desconectar un poco de lo que ha pasado.

Me puso la mano en el hombro y a través de la camisa sentí el calor de su mano.

Cuando me llamó a las diez de la mañana para preguntarme a qué hora quería ir a pasear en bici, le expliqué lo de Miku.

- ¿Quién puede haber hecho una cosa así? - le pregunté, todavía demasiado aturdida como para poder pensar en aquello con claridad- ¿Quién puede haber sido tan cruel?

- Tiene que haber sido alguien que estuvo en la fiesta - respondió Sasuke pensativo.

- Hoy no puedo ir a pasear en bici - le dije con voz temblorosa.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba la imagen de Miku hecho un ovillo de pelo, hirviendo en aquella enorme olla.

- Bueno, te comprendo - había dicho Sasuke con voz tranquila- . Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

Tres horas más tarde allí estaba Sasuke conmigo en la cocina. Me di la vuelta y miré sus impresionantes ojos negros. Tenía una expresión ceñuda y ausente en el rostro. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando.

- Hoy hace un día estupendo, casi parece que estemos en verano. Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta en bici. Te sentirás mejor, de verdad.

Me fijé en los dorados rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana de la cocina.

- Dejarás de pensar en Miku durante un rato - insistió - Vamos, no te puedes pasar todo el día aquí en la cocina con esa cara. Es demasiado deprimente.

- Bueno - le dije sin demasiada convicción.

Le comenté a mi madre que iba a salir y me fui con Sasuke.

Hacía un día precioso. Todo relucía con la luz del sol. La hierba y los árboles tenían el intenso color verde que sólo se ve en la primavera.

Marchábamos juntos, siguiendo nuestra ruta de siempre, y después de cruzar el pueblo pedaleamos con más fuerza. Al principio notaba las piernas pesadísimas, pero a medida que fuimos avanzando recuperé mi fuerza habitual. Tardé rato en darme cuenta de que nos dirigíamos a las cascadas. Dejamos las bicicletas en el sendero y nos dirigimos hacia el precipicio. El agua relucía al caer y el cielo estaba completamente azul.

Sasuke avanzó hasta llegar justo al borde y miró hacia abajo. Siempre que hacía eso me ponía muy nerviosa, y me mantuve unos metros detrás de él.

Al cabo de unos segundos vino junto a mí y nos sentamos en el suelo, con el rugido de fondo de las cascadas.

Decidí contarle a Sasuke que alguien estaba intentando asustarme para que me alejara de él. Había estado pensando durante toda la noche si debía decírselo o no, y al final llegué a la conclusión de que debía hacerlo.

Escuchó toda la historia con una expresión totalmente ausente, sin moverse. No hacía más que mirar al borde del barranco y no reaccionó en lo más mínimo ante nada de lo que le dije.

- Creo que se trata de la misma persona que mató a Miku - le dije, concluyendo mi relato con la voz temblorosa- ¿Pero quién puede ser, Sasuke? ¿Quién?

No contestó. Se dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos. Seguía sin decir nada. Su silencio me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- ¡Vamos, dime algo! - exigí- No puedes quedarte ahí, mirándome sin decir nada después de todo lo que te he contado.

- No sé qué decir - me dijo finalmente, bajando la mirada.

- No puedes pasarte la vida callado, sin decirle a nadie lo que piensas - continué indignada-Estoy segura de que me ocultas algo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- No has mencionado a Yume ni siquiera una vez. - Creo que era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre delante de él- Ni una sola vez - continué.

Cerró los ojos como si intentara acallar mi voz.

- Sé que es muy duro para ti - dije con más suavidad al darme cuenta del dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro- Sé que es difícil, pero lo tengo que saber, Sasuke. Tienes que decirme la verdad.

Abrió los ojos.

- ¿La verdad?

- Tienes que decirme qué ocurrió realmente ese día aquí arriba.

- Espera un momento, Sakura - empezó a decir.

Apoyé la mano en su brazo.

- No. Tienes que decírmelo - insistí- . Cuéntame todo lo que sucedió con Yume. Sé que la querías mucho...

- ¿Que la quería mucho? - dijo con cara de asombro, y se puso en pie de un salto- . ¿Que la quería mucho? ¿Estás loca, Sakura? ¡La odiaba tanto que la maté!

* * *

**Gracias x los reviews q han dejado ^^ **

**espero recibir mas *-***

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 21

**Holaaa! **

**les dejo el capitulo 21 ^^ espero q lo disfruten y dejen reviews!**

* * *

21

El ruido de la cascada se hizo cada vez más intenso, como si estuviera rugiendo en mi interior. La cabeza parecía que me fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

« ¡La odiaba tanto que la maté!» Las palabras retumbaban en mi mente ahogando el estruendo del agua.

Sasuke me miró con ojos furiosos. Apoyó los puños en las caderas y me contempló amenazador.

«¡ La odiaba tanto que la maté! »

Noté un sudor frío en la frente mientras me ponía en pie de un salto.

Sasuke acababa de confesar, acababa de admitir que había matado a Yume, y de repente fui consciente de que estaba completamente a solas con él. Yo era la única que compartía su horroroso secreto y él me estaba observando con una expresión peligrosa en el rostro, con una mirada enloquecida. Fijaba sus ojos en los míos con gran intensidad mientras decidía cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso a tomar. Era como si estuviera dudando en tirarme a mí también por la cascada.

- ¡La odiaba tanto que la maté! Una y otra vez me preguntaba por qué lo había hecho.

- Sasuke - dije retrocediendo un paso y alejándome del borde del precipicio- Sasuke... ¿tú empujaste a Yume por la cascada? - pregunté con un hilo de voz.

No estaba segura de que me hubiera oído a causa del constante estruendo, pero observé un cambio en la expresión de su cara. Frunció el ceño consternado y entrecerró los ojos.

- No - dijo- Yo no la empujé.

Esperé a que continuara, pero se quedó en silencio. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo y estaba congelada a pesar del sol deslumbrante. Rodeé mi cuerpo con los brazos para entrar en calor, para sentirme protegida, aunque en realidad estaba completamente sola y a su merced.

- Pero acabas de decir que la mataste - dije.

Negó con la cabeza, tristemente.

- Sí, al traerla aquí arriba. Si no la hubiera traído aquí, no habría muerto - gimió con angustia y dolor.

- ¿Pero tú no la empujaste? - Tenía que saber la verdad. Se acercó a mí, mirándome fijamente.

- La empujó otra persona - dijo- Fue otra persona.

Escudriñé sus ojos para averiguar si me estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Fue otra persona - repitió.

- ¿Te refieres a... Ino? - le pregunté- . ¿Fue Ino la que empujó a Yume?

Sasuke asintió.

- Sí.

* * *

**gracias x los reviews q han dejado, x las visitas q he tenido y x quienes me agregan a sus favoritos! *-* lo agradezco de verdad :)**

**xoxo**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hola! ^^**

**Quizas ya se dieron cuenta, pero les digo q la historia ya está en la parte final... **

**Disfruten el cap y dejen REVIEWS!**

* * *

22

Una bandada de pájaros volaba silenciosamente en lo alto del cielo.

Sasuke avanzó otro paso hacia mí. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía las mandíbulas apretadas.

- ¿La empujó Ino? - repetí incrédula.

- Sí - dijo él- . Yo traje a Yume aquí arriba, pero fue Ino quien la empujó.

- ¡Mentiroso! - dijo alguien desde las rocas, dándonos un gran susto- . ¡Maldito mentiroso!

Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Ino que salía corriendo de detrás de las rocas. Llevaba una camiseta azul y unos pantalones blancos de tenis. El pelo despeinado le caía por delante de la cara y tenía una expresión furiosa que asustaba.

- Ino, ¿todavía me persigues? - gritó Sasuke con rabia- . Ya te dije que...

- ¡Cierra el pico! - chilló ella, dándole un fuerte empujón. Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos dando traspiés, hacia el borde del precipicio- . ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Intentó empujarlo otra vez pero él la frenó con un golpe de hombro y la echó hacia atrás.

Ino miró furiosamente a Sasuke y soltó un grito desgarrador.

- He estado encubriendo a Ino durante todo este tiempo - dijo Sasuke, volviéndose hacia mí.

- ¡Calla! - gritó Ino. Luego se dirigió a mí- : No te creas lo que dice. ¡Es un repugnante mentiroso!

- Ya estoy harto de mentir - dijo Sasuke en un arrebato de cólera- . Se acabó. No pienso encubrirte más, In. No puedo seguir haciendo esto.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Te lo advierto! - amenazó Ino.

- En enero quería romper con Yume - explicó Sasuke, vigilando a Ino de reojo- . Yume y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, siempre nos estábamos peleando. La traje aquí para decírselo, Ino y yo la trajimos aquí porque habíamos estado saliendo en secreto y se lo queríamos decir. Pero entonces…

- ¡Basta ya! - volvió a amenazar Ino- . Cierra el pico de una vez. ¿Por qué le estás diciendo todo eso?

- Empecé a explicárselo a Yume - continuó Sasuke, ignorando a Ino y mirándome a los ojos- . Le empecé a contar lo nuestro, pero entonces llegó Naruto en bici y yo me fui detrás de las rocas para hablar con él - dijo, señalando las rocas de granito- . Luego, mientras estaba charlando con Naruto, Ino empujó a Yume por la cascada.

Ino me agarró del brazo y me zarandeó con fuerza.

- No le escuches, Sakura. Todo eso es mentira.

- Ino ¡Suéltame! - supliqué, retorciéndome para liberarme de ella.

- ¡Es mentira! - repitió Ino, lanzando a Sasuke una mirada acusadora- . Has estado mintiendo a todo el mundo desde enero, incluso a ti mismo.

Pero Sasuke siguió ignorándola y hablándome a mí.

- Después de que Ino matara a Yume, me sentí asqueado. No podía soportar la mera presencia de Ino, pero continuó insistiendo para que saliéramos juntos. Me sentía muy culpable, tan culpable que no quería volver a hablar con ella nunca más. Pero siguió acosándome, sin dejarme en paz.

- ¡Mentiroso!

- ¡Incluso hoy! - la acusó Sasuke- . ¡Incluso hoy me has seguido! ¡Déjame en paz, Ino! ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡Mentiroso! - rugió Ino furiosa, y volvió a empujarle hacia el borde del precipicio- . ¡Tú mataste a Yume! ¡Tú la empujaste, yo no lo hice! ¡Tú eres el culpable, admítelo! Sasuke, Yume y yo estábamos aquí - dijo Ino dirigiéndose a mí- . Cuando habíamos empezado a hablar apareció Naruto. Sasuke fue hacia las rocas para hablar con él, y Yume y yo nos quedamos al lado de la cascada. Luego oí que alguien me llamaba y dejé a Yume para dirigirme hacia el bosque y buscar a Sasuke. Cuando volví, Sasuke se encontraba en el borde del precipicio mirando hacia abajo, y Yume ya no estaba allí. Estaba muerta.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - protestó Sasuke- . ¡Yo no la empujé, fuiste tú!

En una explosión de rabia, Sasuke agarró a Ino brutalmente por la cintura y la tiró al suelo. Ella se puso a chillar con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a golpearle con los puños.

- ¡Basta! - grité.- ¡Basta ya!

Pero no me oían, y siguieron peleándose furiosamente en el suelo.

- ¡Basta ya, por favor! - volví a gritar.

Se acercaban peligrosamente al borde del precipicio, dando revolcones y sin dejar de pelearse.

Ino le tiraba de los pelos y le daba puñetazos en la cara. Luego le golpeó el pecho con la cabeza.

Corrí hacia ellos, suplicándoles que pararan. Se encontraban ya a pocos metros del abismo.

- ¡Ya basta, por favor! - Mi voz se perdía en el rugido de la cascada.

Ino le arañó la cara. Él soltó un grito de dolor mientras empezaba a brotar sangre de las heridas.

- ¡Basta, basta! - grité con voz estridente y desesperada. Sasuke agarró a Ino por la cabeza y se la aplastó contra el suelo. Vi las manos de Ino se agitaban desesperadamente en el aire mientras intentaba liberarse de Sasuke. Sólo estaban a unos centímetros del precipicio.

- ¡Basta ya, por favor! ¡Cuidado!

Habían perdido el control y no me oían. En esos momentos daban rienda suelta a la rabia, la culpabilidad y las sospechas mutuas contenidas durante varios meses.

Sasuke e Ino se odiaban a causa del secreto que compartían, y ese odio estaba a punto de acabar con ambos.

- ¡No! - grité cuando Ino consiguió desasirse de Sasuke y, en cuclillas, le empujó con las os manos hacia a cascada.

Me lancé hacia ellos e intenté agarrar el brazo de Sasuke, pero en ese momento él se giró bruscamente y sujetó a Ino por las rodillas. Ella gritó y consiguió zafarse. Entonces Ino, gruñendo de rabia, se abalanzó sobre Sasuke pero él fue más rápido y se volvió al suelo, rodando por debajo de ella.

Ino cayó al vacío.

* * *

**Gracias x leer**

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR! n.n**

**xoxo**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disfruten el cap :)**

* * *

23

Ino lanzó un chillido desgarrador mientras caía. No oí ningún impacto contra el agua ni contra las rocas del fondo. El ruido del agua lo ensordecía todo.

El agua continuaba brillando y fluyendo, como si no se hubiera cobrado una nueva víctima.

Sasuke se puso de rodillas, jadeando como un animal herido. La sangre le caía por la mejilla y tenía una mirada desorbitada y confusa. Sin acabar de ponerse en pie, miraba la cascada, incrédulo.

Ino estaba muerta.

Se me inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y sentí la necesidad de correr hacia el precipicio para mirar abajo. Quería ver lo que le había pasado a la pobre Ino, pero estaba paralizada y me costaba respirar. Tuve el repentino y loco pensamiento de que si miraba al borde del barranco y me concentraba, Ino volvería a aparecer.

Cerré los ojos para detener el río de lágrimas que inundaba mis ojos. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, Ino no había vuelto.

Allí sólo estaba Sasuke, respirando con dificultad, con la camiseta totalmente rota y sucia.

Lloraba sin poderme contener y me temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke se incorporó dificultosamente mientras yo estaba de rodillas, arropándome con los brazos. Me miró fijamente, con una mirada extraña y crispada, como si me odiara a mí también. Avanzó hacia mí con firmeza, con una expresión enloquecida y salvaje en el rostro y las mandíbulas apretadas. La sangre seguía deslizándose por su mejilla.

Me di cuenta de que era un asesino. «Ahora estoy sola, sola con un psicópata - pensé- . Mató a Yume, acaba de matar a Ino, y ahora vendrá por mí. ¡Levántate, Sakura! - me dije presa del pánico- . ¡Levántate, por favor! ¡Vamos, levántate! »

Sasuke avanzó lentamente hacia mí, pero yo no podía moverme.

* * *

**No olviden dejar REVIEWS! **

**xoxo**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hola! ^^**

**ya queda menos para terminar este fic, unos dos cap más y listo! **

**Dejen REVIEWS!**

* * *

24

- ¿Sas- Sasuke? - tartamudeé. Se me heló la sangre mientras el ruido del agua seguía retumbando con fuerza en mis oídos.

Era un asesino y quería matarme. Tenía que escapar.

Chillando con todas mis fuerzas, me puse de pie de un salto, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo. Choqué contra Hinata.

- ¡Oh! - grité- . ¡Hinata!

Ella venía corriendo por el sendero hacia mí.

- Hinata... ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí! - dije abrazándola y llorando con alivio.

- Ya no tienes que preocuparse - me dijo suavemente- . De verdad, Saku. Se acabó todo.

Dejé que me guiara hacia Sasuke, junto al borde del precipicio.

- Pero Ino... - sollocé- . ¡Ino ha caído por el barranco! ¿Lo has visto?

- Lo he visto todo, Saku - dijo Hinata, tratando de calmarme.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cintura y miró a Hinata con recelo.

- ¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó a Hinata con un desagradable tono de voz.

- Lo he visto todo - contestó ella- . Estaba detrás de las rocas y he sido testigo de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

- Quieres decir que... - empezó a decir Sasuke.

- He visto cómo Sakura empujaba a Ino por el barranco - dijo Hinata.

- ¿Qué? - exclamé sin dar crédito a mis oídos.

«¿ Había oído bien lo que acababa de decir?»

Me aparté de ella pero me impidió el paso. Entonces avanzó hacia mí, entrecerrando los ojos.

No tenía otra elección. Di un paso atrás, acercándome al borde de la cascada.

- He visto cómo Sakura empujaba a Ino - dijo Hinata a Sasuke.

- ¡No! - chillé.

- Después Sakura intentó empujarte a ti también - dijo Hinata con toda tranquilidad, dirigiéndose únicamente a Sasuke- , pero dio un resbalón y cayó al suelo. - Hinata sonrió de un modo extraño- . Es una pena, ¿verdad? - le preguntó sarcásticamente- . Pobre Saku...

* * *

**Estos últimos capítulos son cortos, lo sé. Perdón x eso ^^'**

**xoxo**


	26. Chapter 25

**Aquí el penúltimo capitulo ^^ **

**REVIEWS! :D**

* * *

25

Al oír que Hinata mentía deliberadamente de aquel modo, se desvaneció el terror que sentía y la rabia se apoderó de mí.

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? - pregunté indignada- . ¿Por qué dices todas esas mentiras? ¡Sabes perfectamente que no es verdad!

Hinata soltó una carcajada.

- Pero si es verdad, ¿a que sí, Sasuke? - Se volvió hacia mí, apartándose el pelo que le caía en la cara- . Al menos eso es lo que Sasuke y yo le diremos a todo el mundo cuando hayas desaparecido, Sakura.

Sasuke se frotó la mejilla manchada de sangre, se estaba secando y volviéndose oscura.

- No lo entiendo, Hinata - dijo Sasuke con calma.

El rostro de Hinata reflejó la frustración que sentía.

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada, Sasuke! - exclamó con agresividad- . Bueno, pues deja que te lo explique: ¿Por qué crees que he soportado al idiota de Naruto durante todos estos meses?

Sasuke permaneció en silencio y la miró a los ojos, frotándose la herida de la cara.

- No podía soportar a Naruto - dijo Hinata con rabia y casi escupiendo las palabras- , pero salí con él porque quería estar cerca de ti. - Respiró profundamente- . Después de matar a Yume pensé que tú y yo...

A Sasuke y a mí se nos escapó un grito de horror y sorpresa.

- ¿Fuiste tú? - preguntó Sasuke con expresión afligida.

Hinata se echó a reír con amargura.

- Durante todo este tiempo, Ino y tú sospechabais el uno del otro. ¡Qué bien me lo he pasado! Ha sido un espectáculo realmente divertido.

- Pero Hinata... - empezó a decir Sasuke.

Ella le interrumpió.

- Pensé que sólo quedaríamos tú y yo después de aquello, Sasuke. Pero tú ni siquiera sabías que yo existía, ni siquiera después de que hubiera matado por ti. Primero Ino no te dejaba en paz, y luego... - Hinata me dirigió una mirada de odio- . Luego llegó Saku, con su pelo rosa y su tipo perfecto. Intenté alejar a Sakura de ti, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero...

«Ha sido Hinata desde el principio - pensé- . Fue ella quien rajó las ruedas de mi bicicleta, fue ella quien manipuló el teclado del ordenador e hizo todas aquellas llamadas amenazadoras. ¡Fue ella quien mató a Miku! Está loca - pensé- . Está tan loca por Sasuke que fue capaz de matar por él, y está dispuesta a volver a hacerlo.»

- Ya basta de charla. Sasuke, despídete de Sakura.

Contraje los músculos, preparándome para huir corriendo, pero Hinata era más rápida de lo que había pensado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar arremetió contra mí como un jugador de rugby, y antes de que me diera tiempo a gritar, me vi cayendo por la cascada.

* * *

**Gracias x pasar! **

**xoxo**


	27. Chapter 26

**Ultimo capitulo! **

* * *

26

Quiero decir que en ese brevísimo instante de pánico total, me imaginé a mí misma cayendo por la cascada.

Lancé un grito de alivio y caí de rodillas en el borde del abismo al darme cuenta de que Hinata había fallado.

El agua rugía con fuerza a mis espaldas y el corazón me latía con furia. Estaba a salvo, sana y salva en tierra firme.

Levanté la vista y vi que Sasuke había agarrado a Hinata por las piernas. La había placado por detrás y le sujetaba la cara contra el suelo, inmovilizándola con las dos manos mientras ella se debatía violentamente.

Apareció una luz roja, luego azul, después roja otra vez. ¿Eran imaginaciones mías? No, miré hacia la luz intermitente. Se trataba de un coche de policía de Konoha. Dos policías con uniformes negros corrieron hacia nosotros.

- ¡Tírame por el barranco! - gritaba Hinata a Sasuke, luchando desesperadamente para quitárselo de encima- . ¡Tírame por el barranco a mí también! ¡Sé que quieres hacerlo! ¡Sé que me odias!

Pero Sasuke la mantuvo contra el suelo hasta que uno de los policías agarró a Hinata por los brazos.

- ¿Cómo- cómo han llegado hasta aquí? - pregunté tartamudeando- . ¿Cómo han sabido que estábamos aquí?

- Vuestra amiga - respondió sin mostrar la menor emoción.

- ¿Qué amiga? - le pregunté sin salir de mi asombro.

Señaló al fondo de la cascada. Avancé un paso hacia el borde y miré abajo. Había una ambulancia en la orilla del río.

- Ha tenido suerte - dijo el policía con voz monótona.

- ¿Ino? - grité mirando con asombro cómo dos médicos colocaban a alguien en una camilla y la metían en la ambulancia.

- Sí. Se ha roto un brazo y algunas costillas pero se pondrá bien. Fue ella quien nos dijo que estabais aquí. Menos mal, ¿no?

Suspiré aliviada. Ino se iba a recuperar. Cuando me di la vuelta, los dos policías metían a Hinata en su coche, mientras ella seguía debatiéndose furiosa.

- ¡Tírame por el barranco! - gritaba- . ¡Tírame por el barranco a mí también!

Sasuke se acercó a mí y me rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

- ¿Queréis que os llevemos a casa? - preguntó uno de los policías, sujetando la puerta del coche.

- No, gracias. Iremos en bici - contestó Sasuke.

- Aseaos primero un poco y venid después a la comisaría a declarar - dijo el policía. Se sentó tras el volante y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Su compañero estaba sentado atrás con Hinata, que todavía gritaba y lloraba.

Unos segundos más tarde, el coche de policía se alejó.

Sasuke me rodeó con el brazo y me acompañó hasta las bicicletas, dando muestras de fatiga.

- ¿Y quién dice que en los pueblos pequeños nunca ocurre nada? - comentó.

- Creo que a partir de ahora este lugar va a ser mucho más aburrido - contesté.

- Espero que así sea - dijo él con voz pausada.

Luego dejó caer su bicicleta al suelo. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó.

Estaba sudoroso y sucio, con la cara manchada de sangre seca, pero apenas me di cuenta.

Le devolví el beso.

* * *

**Espero q les haya gustado el fic :)**

**Gracias a los q pasaron y dejaron sus reviews *-* **

**Que más puedo decir... en caso de q suba otro fic espero q tambien lo sigan ^^**

**Adios **


End file.
